


Class Reunion

by walterwatcher



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-02 08:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 35,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2805947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walterwatcher/pseuds/walterwatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I was really not happy with how the series dealt with getting Kim's character out of the show...so like many other authors I wrote my own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Because I am a little twisted I decided that a young mind might not deal with trauma very well. If rape (though not graphically described) bugs you...don't read on.  
> Feedback welcome. I have about 4 more chapters to post, but want to clean them up before...this one should be good to go.  
> Enjoy!  
> WW

Kim was listening to the group discuss what had happened and her brain kept saying, it’s all my fault, it’s all my fault, it’s all my fault. But the reality was that as much as she didn’t want it to be true, it did happen and in her mind it was her fault. She tried to focus on what the woman was saying, “…and when I woke up I hurt everywhere and couldn’t remember a thing, but the blood,” she stopped abruptly.

Kim shivered knowing that she was supposed to go next. She looked up at Samantha, the woman that ran the support group in the small church. The room was stifling and there were depressing paintings of religious scenes that did nothing to put her at ease, but Kim knew she had to try.

Samantha looked to her and gave her a smile of encouragement. “But I don’t remember what happened,” she said almost too quiet for the group to hear.

Samantha just sighed, “Kim, share with us what you do remember. Share what you can, I promise it will help.” The rest of the group looked to Kim and nodded.

She took a deep breath and began to share her pain for the first time.

 

Her roommate Megan had wanted to distract Kim. It was obvious the young gymnast was missing her friends and especially her boyfriend, but the moping was really beginning to drive her nuts.

“Kim,” said Megan in her best impersonation of a drill sergeant, “go into your room and find the cutest outfit you have, we are going out!” Kim looked at Megan like she was speaking a foreign language, and she abruptly turned away ignoring her.

  
“Seriously Kim, we are leaving in 20 minutes. Drew and Mike will be here in 15 and if you are in your PJs still, then that is what you are wearing.” Megan inhaled and crossed her fingers as she watched Kim process what she had said.

  
Kim looked up at Megan, “I can’t go out, what if Tommy calls?” Or Kat, Aisha, Billy, Rocky, Adam, hell even Jason, Trini or anyone, someone from her life might call and she could miss it, Kim thought to herself.

  
“Then they,” said Megan, “will leave a message like anyone else living in 1996,” pointing to the answering machine attached to their shared phone. Kim sighed but didn’t move. Megan looked at her roommate again and decided not to pull any punches, “Get your ass up Kim, or I will disconnect the phone for a week.” That got Kim’s attention, and she decided going out would be fun…if only she had known.

Drew and Mike showed up ready to go, and Megan explained that Kim was almost ready. “We can wait,” said Drew in his light southern drawl. Mike just smiled at Megan and they all waited in companionable silence. The two young men were part of the training team and the four had bonded over missing friends and family.

  
Megan walked up to the bathroom door and asked, “Kim, the boys are here, are you ready?”  
“Almost,” came a muffled reply and then Megan heard the door unlock. Kim walked out, wearing a pink halter-top dress that hugged her curves and flowed loosely over her legs, just stopping at knees. “Let me grab something to wear over the top and then,” but Megan cut her off.

  
“Hell no, you can’t cover up that dress,” she grabbed Kim’s hand and drug her out into the living room where the boys were waiting. “Tell Kim she is perfect and she doesn’t need to wear anything over this dress.”

  
Drew looked at Kim’s outfit critically, and being one of the best dressers on the team just said, “Yummy,” and smiled at Kim. Mike on the other hand whistled and told her in no uncertain terms that, “It would be a horrible to cover up the vision in pink that stood before them all.” The flattery distracted Kim for a moment. She sighed and turned to the group, “Okay, let’s go.” She grabbed her small wrist strap purse and they all left.

 

Kim took a deep breath and looked around the room at the seven women listening to her share the details of that night. She had been rather happy for the distraction, but at her core she really hadn’t wanted to be there, or anywhere but possibly in Angel Grove, at Ernie’s with her friends. Samantha looked at the young woman that had been coming to these meetings for a couple of weeks and smiled with encouragement.

  
“Kim, I know this is probably one of the hardest things to do, but to heal you can not let it fester inside and the only way to do that is to talk about it.” Samantha watched the young woman suck in air, bite her bottom lip and then look down at the floor once again before beginning.

 

The all ages club had been Mike’s idea. He had been a couple times with friends and thought it would be awesome for the foursome. Drew allowed the valet to take the keys as all four stepped out of the car into the humid Miami air.

Kim looked around a little overwhelmed. The training center was in a small suburb of Miami and though she had flown into and out of the Miami airport she had never been into the major town. This was not her scene and seemed a little foreign. “Megan, this is not OK. I can’t be here, I’m not 21.”

  
Megan groaned and Mike popped up behind Kim. “It’s an all ages place, means you can be 14 to 104 and still get in the door. Look,” he whispered in her ear as he pointed at the door. Kim watched as small clusters of people, all dressed up and ready to go, entered through the huge double doors. She watched as each person had to show ID and then one of the men at the door wrapped a colored band around their wrist.

“The wristbands tell the staff how old you are. You have to show ID to get in the door, and you have to wear the band the whole time you are in the club. You’ll be fine.” He could tell that Kim was still uncomfortable with the idea but saw a little of the tension slip from her petite frame.

  
They made their way to the front of the line, showed ID and all four were given red bracelets, meaning underage. They walked through the doors and in that moment Kim just let the atmosphere soak in. The hallway they walked down had neon tubes of different colors pulsing all around them, and the plush carpet helped muffle the deep base coming through the doors at the end of the hall.

  
When the huge bouncer at the door looked down at their bracelets, smiled and said, “Have fun,” and opened the door.

Kim was hit by the smell of sweat, perfume and something she couldn’t identify, but as a waitress in a short skirt walked by she saw a pitcher of beer and knew that was what she smelled. “Mike, are you sure this is OK?”

Mike looked down at Kim, she looked really skittish and said, “No worries Kim. This place has a great rep, they police it like crazy and you are with us. We just stay together and have a blast.”

Megan squealed as a new song came on, “I love this song!” She grabbed Kim and pulled her towards the dance floor. Megan quickly began to dance, leaving the choreography and graceful moves of a gymnast behind, instead letting the beat of the music command her.

Kim swayed with the music a little, but then Drew and Mike showed up and the four all started dancing. Mike was an incredible dancer, no Zach, but his grace and athleticism made up for it. The foursome had caught the attention of some of the other patrons, but none of them noticed. After the third song wound down, she signaled to the others she was going to go get something to drink. She turned away from the group only to be grabbed and turned back around as Mike shouted, “Bring me a water, will you?” Kim nodded and headed towards what looked like a bar.

She had never been in a place like this before, but she just followed the neon signs. The bar was just that, a full service bar with signs advertising all kinds of liquor and beer. She squeezed in between two couples and yelled to on of the bar tenders, “Can I get 4 bottles of water?” He must have heard her, how Kim had no idea, as he slid 4 bottles of water across the counter. He held up all 10 fingers and Kim assumed he meant she owed ten dollars. She grabbed a ten and five out of her wrist wallet and left it on the counter, scooping up the four dripping bottles.

Looking back to where she had left her friends she looked for someplace to set down the water so she could get their attention. She saw a wide railing that wrapped around the dance floor, and walked towards it. Placing the bottles on the tabletop railing, she yelled for her friends. She opened her bottle, enjoying the feel of the cold water rushing down her throat, put the lid back on and walked quickly in the fray.

She found them on the far side of the room and signaled to them to follow her. The group danced their way across the floor until they got to their drinks. Kim handed a bottle to each member of the small group and they all opened theirs with relief. Kim picked hers up and took another drink.

“Feeling better Kim,” asked Drew. He knew that Kim had been homesick for a while and everyone knew why, but when Megan had called in reinforcements to distract Kim, they had agreed that tonight would be just that, a distraction.

The open and warm smile that almost touched her eyes beamed up at her new friends, “Yes and thanks guys. I know I have been a pain at home,” nodding towards Megan, “and at the gym.” Looking at both Mike and Drew she couldn’t help but smile. They chatted for a while, finishing their waters. They all agreed to find bathrooms, meet back here to hit the dance floor again.

The music thrummed through the room, and Kim could feel the vibrations through her whole body. She noticed that it seemed warmer, but she was also dancing so it seemed to make sense. The group coupled off, Drew grabbing Kim and Mike dancing with Megan. Kim smiled at Drew and in a conspiratorial voice asked him, “what do you think of Mike and Megan together?” Drew looked down at Kim and grinned wickedly.

“M and M, meant to be in my book.” Kim leaned a little on Drew and she seemed to lose her balance for a moment.

“Do you need to rest?” Drew looked Kim over as she nodded.  
“Why don’t you go find your own dancing partner,” she pushed him out on the dance floor again and watched him go. After that, things got weird. She remembers watching her friends dance, she remembers someone standing next to her at the railing, and that he touched her, pulling her away from the table, but after that nothing.

Nothing until waking up in the hospital with one of the worst headaches she had ever had, her body hurting everywhere.

 

“Thank you for sharing Kimberly, we all know that it isn’t easy to talk about, but it helps.” The other women nodded a couple saying sympathetic words to the 18 year old.

The rest of the meeting wrapped up quickly and they made sure everyone knew the date and time of the next one. Talked about resources they could access any time and then started to clean up to leave. Samantha pulled Kim aside while chairs were being stacked.

“Kim, I know I have told you this and I know you hear me, but I also know you don’t actually believe me.” Samantha waited for Kim to look at her with her shadowed eyes before she continued. “The rape was NOT your fault.”

“But I,” she started before Samantha reached out and touched her hand gently stopping Kim before she could finish.

“Kim, no matter what you did, no matter how it came to be, if you didn’t give consent it was rape and it was not your fault. You were drugged, end of story.” Samantha watched the shudders move down the petite frame that had been getting even thinner over the last two weeks. Kim shrugged out of her grasp and just mumbled, “I asked for it,” and walked away before Samantha could say anything.

Kim shrugged and told her thanks and walked out of the room. It was 5 o’clock and she had an evening practice on vault, one of her least favorite apparatus in the gym, but Coach Schmidt had wanted her to work on her all-round events. With floor and balance beam done, she had to work on the ones that didn’t come as naturally. She walked down the street towards the gym, clutching herself as she walked, her eyes watching for anything out of the ordinary. It was worse than waiting for Putties to attack.  
The huge gym was humming with activity. Megan was on the bars swinging around and around towards her dismount, which Kim knew, was her biggest challenge. Mike was on the horse and Drew was just about to start on the rings. Kim quickly walked back to the locker room, stopping by the mirror.  
Her eyes looked dull, circles shadowed her eyes and the normally sun kissed skin of her face was blanched of almost any color. She looked like a zombie. She tried to smile to see if it helped, but not much. She washed her face with cool water, then warm water to try and get some color. It worked a little, but really all it did was make it look like she was a zombie with makeup.

She pulled on her practice gear and walked out onto the floor, heading towards her coach and the best distraction she had going, pain.

 

The two-hour practice wrapped up and the whole group met for a quick meeting. Coach Schmidt noted a couple of changes in the practice schedule and then told the whole group that morning practice wouldn’t begin until 10. Everyone cheered except Kim. He continued talking but Kim didn’t hear any of it. She needed to practice, she needed the routine, she needed this nightmare to end; but it didn’t ever seem to. Everyone retreated to the locker rooms. Kim grabbed her gear and just walked out.

Megan, Kim, Mike and Drew walked back to the dorms and Kim listened as the group discussed what they might do that evening. Kim tuned it out, not caring what the others were saying as she was planning on being in her room for the evening. She didn’t even register that Drew had asked her a question until he touched her on the shoulder. She jumped away from the touch and he pulled his hand away knowingly. “Sorry Kim,” he mumbled apologetically.

Mike repeated the question that Drew had asked Kim, “Any news from Angel Grove?”

Kim shrugged and looked at the small group. Megan looked at Mike, sighing in frustration. They all knew that Kim had stopped talking to her friends, and more importantly, her boyfriend after the rape. Though they didn’t know the details, Megan had gotten the disjointed phone message the next morning, after all three of them had spent the night looking for their lost friend.

 

Megan had found the message when they all had returned so she could change clothes. “Megan, you have a message, it could be Kim.” Mike had yelled through the closed door. Drew looked at the blinking light that signaled there were actually two messages. Mike walked back over and they impatiently waited for Megan to come out so they could al listen together.

Drew pushed play and the first message made them all smile, “Hey beautiful, sorry I missed you. I hope you are out doing something fun. All work and no play, and all that jazz. We all miss you and I can’t wait to tell you about Bulk and Skull. Those idiots are back at it. Call me when you get this, any time, ok? Love you….” The message ended and the next one began.

“Hello, umm Megan, this is Kim. Can you come get me?” her voice cracked on the machine and it sounded like she was crying. Megan looked at Mike with a great deal of concern in her eyes as the weak voice continued. “I’m at Miami Metro Hospital, I just want to go home, can you please come get me?” And that was the end of the message. Megan took a step back away from the answering machine and just stared.

“What the hell happened?” asked Mike, almost a shout.

“No idea,” said Drew but he grabbed both of his friends and rushed them out the door.

The hospital had not been hard to find, and being 4:30 AM traffic into Miami had not begun to pick up, but they all were feeling like they had to get the hospital quickly. During the whole ride over the three friends had hypothesized a variety of reasons that Kim could be the hospital. Drew was the only one that said anything about sexual assault and both Megan and Mike shuddered, and prayed that it was something like a sprained ankle.

When they arrived at the busy hospital, Megan waited to talk to the receptionist, as they had no idea where to look for Kim, “excuse me, but we are looking for our friend Kim, umm Kimberly Hart.”

The woman sitting behind the plastic windows just said, “ID” and pointed to the silver tray that was in between the panes of bullet proof plastic. Megan slid her driver’s license through the window and waited while the woman looked it over. She looked up at Megan and told her, “through those doors, elevators on the left and she is on the 8th floor, room 811.”

“Thanks,” Megan mumbled, grabbed her ID and walked back to her friends. “Room 811, let’s go.” She reached for and took Mike’s hand. He smiled at her as a show of support and Drew grinned at both her friends, but as they entered the elevator their smiles fell and they waited as the numbers slowly ticked up until it dinged and the doors opened to a very busy 8th floor.

 

Megan opened the door of their apartment and Kim walked through, heading straight for her room. “Kim, do you want something to eat?” Megan hoped for an answer, but it appeared that yet again, Kim was going to ignore the world and hide in her room. She didn’t know what to do or what to say. She looked to Drew and Mike, and they both just frowned, but headed for the kitchen. The group quickly threw together salads, making a fourth one for Kimberly. Megan took it to Kim’s room and left it on the table. She wasn’t there, so she had to be using the bathroom. The dark room, that had at one time been sunny and warm, was closed up and just depressing. Kim had retreated into her room, her mind and her workouts. Nothing any of them did seemed to bring her out of it.

Megan sighed in frustration, walking out of Kim’s room. She needs her friends she thought to herself but just wasn’t sure how to get her to take that first step. She had contemplated calling herself, but it wasn’t her place. Megan had known her less than two months and she had no right to get involved, but she was really worried that Kim was going to hurt herself if she kept up what she was doing. Megan stopped by her room and grabbed a sweatshirt from the back of her desk chair, noticing the box of stationary sitting on the desk. She pulled a couple sheets of the buff colored paper with pastel pink hearts on the front, an envelope and pen. With determination, she turned around and walked back to the hallway and wait for Kim to attempt to escape her.

Kim heard Megan in the hallway and tried to pretend that everything was ok. She looked in the mirror again, hating what she saw. She looked through the medicine cabinet, the hospital had given her painkillers and tranquilizers to help her relax, but she had yet to take any. The idea of taking drugs, after being drugged, had been horrifying to her. But now the Valium seemed like a really good idea. She hadn’t slept through a night in weeks. She picked up the bottle, looked at the dosage, opened it up and popped two pills in her mouth. Using a handful of water, she swallowed the pills and waited. She didn’t gag and throw them up, she didn’t notice anything, and so she finished up in the bathroom and stepped into the hallway. Megan was waiting for her.

“Kim, you have to eat and you HAVE to call Tommy.” She looked at Kim and knew that she was right. She had to talk to him, she had ignored the letters and phone calls from all her Angel Grove friends. She had blown off and used Megan to lie to anyone that called. And Megan had supported this until today. She decided that it wasn’t helping so now she was going to try a new tactic.

  
She handed Kim her stationary, envelope and a pen, “If you can’t talk to him in person, write him a letter.” Kim reached out and took the stationary. She looked at Megan carefully, seeing nothing but concern in her eyes and that was when she decided she would write to Tommy, her last letter.

_Dear Tommy,  
Everything is going great here in Florida. Coach Schmidt has me as ready as I will ever be for the competition. Tommy this is the hardest thing I have ever had to write._

She looked over what she had written so far and it seemed pretty normal, pausing to figure out what she was going to tell him. She knew that letting him go was the only thing she could do. She wasn’t his Kimberly anymore. That girl is dead and she didn’t know if she could handle anyone, not even Tommy, ever touching her.

_You have always been my best friend and in some ways you are like my brother, but something has happened here that I can’t explain. It’s both been wonderful and painful at the same time. Tommy I’ve met someone else._

She stopped there, looking at what she had written. Wonderful was a complete lie other than she is now so completely focused on her work that she is performing better than she had ever performed before. There was nothing else, it was the gym, practice and then nothing. She paused for a moment thinking about Samantha and the group, but shook her head and continued to write.

_Tommy you know I would never do anything to hurt you but I feel like I found the person I belong with. He is wonderful, kind and caring you. You would really like him. Everything would be perfect if it weren’t for hurting you. But I have to follow my heart._

She realized she was crying when a tear hit the paper and left a water spot. Though no one was there to hear her she quietly spoke to assure herself that this was the right thing to do, “I can’t have you come here. I can’t see you ever again.” She paused, “This cut has to be permanent, sharp and deep. Something that he would not question and the team will support him… when I break his heart. “ The words stop but the thought just kept going. She had to protect herself, she couldn’t be near him or close to him ever again. She was dirty, tainted, “I’m a whore. I asked for what happened to me and got what I deserved.”

She shoved the letter and pen across the table, putting her head down sobbing as quietly as she could realizing that she was breaking up with her best friend and the man she had dreamed of spending the rest of her life with. He meant everything to her. “Why did I come to this stupid place, my dreams are destroyed and I can’t,” choking on a sob, “I can’t do this to him.” But she knew she could and would do this for him. She had to let him go.

_I will always care about you Tommy.  
Please forgive me, Kimberly_

It was done. She placed the folded letter in an envelope and wrote the address of the Angel Grove Youth Center. He would open it and share the news with the team. She could see him opening it and reading it aloud. She could hear the hurt in his voice as he read…some ways like my brother. But in the end this was the only way to protect what security she felt she had. It left her with the only thing that had ever been true to her. The only thing that she could do with all her heart and soul and nothing would stand in her way. She was going to the Pan Global Games and she was going to win.


	2. The Letter To Tommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the reunion planning brings up some painful memories for Tommy. We see him get the letter and read Kim's words, but his thoughts are not really shown. How would he react...and 11 years later, would he still care?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: So I will admit that the reason this works for me, is that it is an Alternative Universe. Which means I can pull any of the characters and plots from any of the shows. So with that in mind I begin the second chapter in my AU-Class Reunion Series…Let’s see what Tommy has been up to.

Angel Grove February 2007

 

            The Angel Grove High School class of 1997 reunion committee was meeting at Starbucks, which Kat found really funny.  She had been working on this reunion over the Internet and phone for 6 months and it was finally starting to come together.  The committee had the place reserved, amusingly enough the Youth Center had been remodeled a couple years ago to add an event hall. When Kat had found out it would be available on Saturday, July 21st the whole group was in full support.

            The small group of women was working on putting together the addresses to mail out the invites by the end of the week.  Kat looked at the list, 187 confirmed addresses ready to be placed on invitations that were ready to mail.  Trini looked over the table at Kat and asked the question that several of the group had been thinking, but no one had been brave enough to ask their committee leader. 

            Trini reached over to the list, “Kat do we have any idea if the address we have for Kim is current?”

            Kat looked up sharply a knot twisting in her stomach.  “It’s the only one we found, and the save the date card didn’t come back, so…” She stopped talking and looked back at Trini.

            Trini and Aisha just smiled back at her.  Brittney looked at the three and just sighed; it was like being back in High School when this group had small side conversations, disappearing suddenly and their devotion to each other. It was weird then, and now she had no explanation other than they were all great friends and without them, this reunion wouldn’t be happening at all.

             All four continued to go over details about who was doing what, Trini was working on a memory book her husband Billy. There were putting a website together to try and get information and photos from people before they showed up. He had told her it was up and running, but there had been very little traffic so far.  They had added a blurb to the invite so people knew where to go and what to do, and the group was pretty excited about providing this to everyone coming, and especially for those that couldn’t make it.

            Kat and Britt were in charge of the Saturday night dinner and dancing event, and Aisha was working on the Friday night kick off.  She still had no idea what she was going to do, but figured that with a little help from some of the guys, they would help her put together a night that some would not remember.  They all got up and started to clean up when Trini caught Kat’s hand holding her in place, “Stay a minute, I want to go over one more thing.”

            They both said goodbye to Aisha and Britt, and sat back down. “Kat,” Trini looked directly at Kat as she said her name, “What’s the big deal with Kim, you have moved on completely and the rest of us know that it is all in the past?”  Kat looked up from her intense gaze at the tabletop. She was admiring the checker board that was set in the wood of the table, and trying to marshal her feelings.

            She said the first thing that came to mind, “She hurt Tommy so much.” Trini nodded and could not deny that particular truth. 

            Trini quietly said, “I would add, that she hurt us all.  We all grieved at the loss of Kimberly. Not as much as Tommy obviously, but she just dropped off the map.  She was my best friend and though we were apart so much of high school, I really thought between our time before Rangers and then the bonds of…well, saving the world a couple dozen times cemented us as friends forever. And yet, not a word.  That letter is the last time I talked to her and when she was back in that ugly matter with Jason and Divatox, well she didn’t say a word to anyone.  She was just here, fought the battle and then slinked off again to God knows where.”

            Kat looked up at Trini and saw the hurt in her eyes, Kat started “I can’t find the words to explain how angry I was with her at her treatment of first and for-most, Tommy, and then the rest of you.  I didn’t know her all that well, but we shared a bond through our powers that no one should have been able to break. It was like it meant nothing to her at all, like we meant nothing to her at all.”

            Trini smiled as she heard some of the anger tinge the words from Kat’s mouth. “Kat, has Jason heard anything? He was closest to Kim, to use her words he was like her brother.”

            Kat fiddled with her wedding ring, a slight smile on her lips and just shrugged.  “I guess that Tommy tried to find her a couple years ago, but she had just vanished. I think after the Divatox scare and her lack of communication with anyone just drove the dagger in a little more. She was there at the end of the tournament, cheering the boys all on, and then gone, poof. I just can’t excuse it anymore.  I honestly hope she doesn’t show up. Tommy will be there and I think he has started to move on.” Trini’s eyebrow rose with interest but let that slide for another night.

            “Let me know if I can help you with the mailings Kat, I have Tuesday off this week and can drive down to help put labels or whatever.” The both stood up and Trini gave Kat a hug.

            “Thanks for the offer Trini, but between Jason, and if I get some beer I can entice Tommy to come over and maybe even Rocky.  It’s 187 labels and stamps, the computer does most of the work.” They waved to each other as they climbed into their respective vehicles and started home. Trini towards LA and Kat just down the street.

 

            Tommy finished the Heineken he was nursing and rinsed the bottle, placing it in the recycling. He was almost ready for his new semesters classes to settle down, getting over the paperwork, learning names and just figuring out what worked with each class.  He never, in his wildest dreams thought he would be teaching, and science at that. He still worked with Jason and Rocky at the dojo, but his passion was teaching science, who knew. Jason had left 10 minutes ago and the conversation and his parting had brought back a lot of strong emotions.  This damn reunion was tearing him apart.  He was thrilled to see everyone, but there was one someone that he dreaded and hoped would show her face.  He wanted, no needed to confront her.  He needed closure.  He wasn’t sure, but Melissa was becoming more and more important, but something held him back.

            He walked into the living room, the dark paneling and the warm fire in the wood stove made the room homey.  Though a little far from Angel Grove, he really loved being closer to the foothills and desert where the command center had once been.  He had taken the money from racing for his uncle and bought the land, put a little trailer on the lot and then started working on his teaching degree.  While doing this, he had contracted a local company to build his home.  It wasn’t huge, but enough that he really thought of it as home forever. He wanted a wife to share it with, kids to fill the bedrooms and hell, a dog would be awesome.  But by himself, he couldn’t do that to the poor animal.

            He slouched back onto the Basset sofa, the beige (almost white) color with green stripes and red throw pillows made him smile.  Kat had found it while shopping with Jason and had called him immediately.  He put his feet up on the coffee table, and just stared into the darkness of his home. The warmth and light from the fire was mesmerizing and he just let his mind wander. Back to one of the worst days of his life.

 

 

            Youth Center-Weight Room 1995

 

            Tommy smiled as he watched the letter transfer to the hands of Adam, looking forward to hearing about whatever the dreaded Coach Schmidt was putting her through the last two weeks.  Tommy had begun to worry, but knew that the games were beginning really soon and Kim probably had just been too tired to write, talk or call.  They had promised to communicate weekly at least, but every time he called, her roommate told him some lame story that Kim was at the Gym or out with Mike and Drew, or something.  Tommy was worried, and knew that she could push herself pretty hard.  He hoped she was okay.

            Adam began, “ _Dear Tommy,_

_Everything is going great here in Florida.  Coach Schmidt has me as ready as I will ever be for the competition.  Tommy this is the hardest thing I have ever had to write.”_

            Tommy frowned at that, but started his next lift, and Adam kept reading.

 

_“You have always been my best friend and in some ways you are like my brother, but something has happened here that I can’t explain.  It’s both been wonderful and painful at the same time. Tommy I’ve met someone else.”_

            Adam stopped, and started to hand the letter back to a stunned Tommy saying “you should read the rest yourself.” As the rest of the group backed away to give Tommy a little space.  He sat up from the bench and took the letter from Adam, not really wanting to know anymore. 

            For some reason, he kept reading aloud, for everyone to hear his humiliation, _“Tommy you know I would never do anything to hurt you but I feel like I found the person I belong with.  He is wonderful, kind and caring you.  You would really like him.  Everything would be perfect if it weren’t for hurting you. But I have to follow my heart._

_I will always care about you Tommy._

_Please forgive me, Kimberly”_

            “Oh man Tommy, are you OK,” asked his friends, trying to understand themselves.  None of them could believe it.  There was no reason for it, they all looked around at each other to see if anyone had any idea what Kim had been talking about, but no one moved until Tommy stood up. “I think I need some air.” He shoved the letter in his pocket, not even aware of the stares of shock as his slumped frame walked through the exit.

 

 

 

            He had wanted to hit something, shatter glass, kill Putties, anything that would allow the emotions boiling and seething in his body an outlet. The anger turned into a feeling of pain, an ache he felt that day from the betrayal still lingered today.  It was the ache that made him question things with Mel.  It was the twisting in his gut whenever he saw a petite brunette walking down the street.  It was the pain that made him pull away and withdraw from any girl that had ever tried to get close…until Mel.

            Talk of the class reunion had reminded him that there had to be a reason that Kim left.  When the games had ended on television the whole team had watched in awe as Kim and the US team swept the rest of the world.  Kim received a gold in the balance beam of course, but the surprise was the floor routine. God, she had been amazing. She had also gotten a bronze in the vault, which he knew she hated.  The team as a whole had won more medals than any other team competing.  He had caught her on a couple of news shows, but she had just looked exhausted.

            As the fire started to die his thoughts turned to the deep anger he still felt and he knew absolutely the only way he could calm this feeling was to finally know why.  He should have gotten on plane the day he got the letter, but he didn’t.  His letters were returned, his phone calls were ignored and it seemed like all her Florida friends had been instructed to deny access to Kim when anyone associated with Angel Grove tried to make contact. Secretly he had even gone to Zordon to ask if he could get her a message or help him get to Florida, but he had refused.

            In five months she might be here, but if not he vowed that in August, he was going to find her and finally have that conversation.  With that settled he finally felt calm enough to sleep. He got up, checked the locks and walked to his bedroom. The queen-sized bed sat against the far wall and looked very inviting.  The 4:30 AM alarm was going to really suck.

 

            He was right, the buzzing of his alarm that then kicked over to a rock station had been completely unwelcome.  He tried to grasp at the tendrils of his dreams but like mist, they were gone. He got up, stretched, and then started to get ready, _quiz or not to quiz,_ he thought as he went through his morning routines.

            An hour later he unlocked and walked into The Red Dragons Dojo, and proceeded to get ready.  His morning Kata followed by some time just running through moves helped take his mind off everything, but when Rocky walked in with Adam his thoughts flew right back to the damn letter.  “Hey Tommy,” Adam yelled from the entrance. “Want to work out?”

            It was a standing invitation with the four men that had stayed in the Angel Grove area and when Rocky and Jason opened the dojo, the four had begun working out in the mornings before heading to work. Though he was part owner, which gave him free run of the place a little early, nothing was better than getting to challenge yourself a little first thing in the morning. It made him focus, tune out the world and kept him sharp for his occasional classes he taught. OK, one class he taught, self defense for women, which was how he had met Mel.

            The three went through the paces, after Rocky and Adam warmed up. They flipped to see who would take on Tommy first and Adam won.  They went to their spots, bowed and then began.  Both started off quickly, Adam rushing Tommy in hopes to catch him off guard, and Tommy grabbing Adam and using his own forward momentum to flip him through the air.  But Adam knew what to do, and spun during the flip, like a cat dropped out a window, and landed on both feet, dodging right and going low to sweep Tommy’s feet. 

            It didn’t work, and Tommy didn’t go down, but it was fun and the two continued for ten minutes before Rocky called time.  Tommy looked at the clock, 6:45, “Hey guys, I have to run. We have a staff meeting this morning, see you both tomorrow?” He said as he walked towards the locker room. He heard their affirmatives as he turned the corner to the small green locker room with a bank of showers and bathroom stalls.  He showered, cleaned up and put on his “teaching gear” as he called it. Slacks, comfy but respectable shoes, shirt and of course the obnoxious tie, today it was little pictures of protozoa on a dark blue background.

 

            Valley High had been built a few years ago as Angel Grove High School started to over flow and the community and school board decided that they didn’t want to have classes held in a sea of portables.  The new school had been one of the draws for Tommy. He knew he could not have taught at the school he had attended, but the district, that was another story. He was looking forward to classes today, and he wasn’t disappointed. 

            The first three sections of earth science, which some would call rocks for jocks, but he called fun, and they went by quickly. After a quick lunch he went back to his room.  His bio-ethics class and evolutionary science classes were how he ended his days and he adored them. The ability to make kids really use evidence to see the world made him fall in love with science every time he taught the class, and the kids loved it, which just made it easy.  He, like any teacher, had the assholes that didn’t care, but found in these upper level classes most of the students wanted to learn and it made it worth it. The day went really fast.

            As he locked up and left for the day he remembered he wanted to check with Mel about their date this weekend.  He pulled out his cell phone, got into his truck and opened all the windows. He quickly dialed her number, “This is Mel, and you know what to do…” Her voice made him smile.

            “Hey Mel, it’s Tommy.  I wanted to double check that we were still on for this Saturday? Give me a call when you have a chance, or talk to me after class tonight….umm, later.” His ending caught him off guard, as he just wasn’t sure how to end the call.  It was one of the things he had always struggled with, he hated the phone and now that it was in his pocket and could be used at any time it was sometimes even worse.  He should be used to it after years of a wrist communicator, but there were only a few people that could call him on that.

            The February air was warm, but the gentle breeze kept things from getting too warm.  He ran a couple errands to kill time and then headed back to the Red Dragons. A young lady in one of his classes had inspired his self-defense class.  She was 17 now, but two years ago she had been attacked while visiting a friend in LA.  She had gotten away with her life, but she had never been the same after the attack.  He knew that he couldn’t understand what it was like for her, but he wanted to make sure it didn’t happen to anyone else in Angel Grove if he could help it. So as a new part time owner of the Dojo, he had approached Rocky and Jason about a self defense class for women, and that as they say, was that.

           

            He arrived 15 minutes before he was supposed to begin, a little late in his own opinion, and got changed again.  His white gi was clean and smelled of bleach as he walked out onto the mats.  A couple of the women and young girls were already there.  He saw Mel stretching out, her strawberry blond hair swept up into a high ponytail and the delightful black leggings and snug training shirt hugged every curve. He walked up behind her, “Did you get my message?” Mel turned and smiled at the man she was starting to really care about.

            “Yep,” as she reached out to touch his arm.  His warm smile almost looked like it reached his eyes, but like always there was something hidden, something shadowed.  “Saturday sounds wonderful.  What time should I get to your place?”

            “I thought around 10 or so, but you can show up any time.”

            “Well…” she started, then grinned in a very cute and devilish way, “I could say 6:00 AM but the reality is the only one that would be hard on would be me. You are such a morning person Tommy.  Let’s say 9:30 and we can have coffee and a light breakfast before we go.”

Tommy nodded and then replied, “sounds wonderful.  Ready for class today, we are going over how to use the Kubotan today,” as he spoke she pulled out her keys which dangled from the end of the 4 inch metal stick.

Class went quickly as Tommy showed the fifteen women in the room the basics of the “mini stick” defense tool. He went over how to hold it and the different strikes that worked best.  He reinforced that he would be teaching them these moves to help them take control of their attacker.  The class flew by and Tommy ended by having each woman used the hammer and saber grip to strike a practice dummy, watching for how they held the tool and where they chose to strike. As the class was wrapping up he mentioned one thing to all the women, “I know most of you keep your keys on your Kubotan, and I just want to remind you that flailing might seem like a wonderful idea at the time, and in some situations it could work, but these moves, these strikes, will allow you to take control. OK?” He heard lots of affirmatives and several women nodded.

“See you all next week,” and he winked at Mel. As the women started to scatter she waited for him. Tommy was closing up tonight so she patiently watched him checking over the locker rooms, disinfecting the mats and the other work that had to be done so it was ready for the next day. They walked together into the parking lot.

“Great class Tommy,” a light smile across her freckled face as she looked up at him.  He had a good 10 inches on her, and she loved it. He, in turn, turned to look down at her.  She reached for his hand, and he allowed her to take it and pull him towards her.  “I am really looking forward to Saturday, aren’t you?”

He nodded as she pushed in closer to him.  He knew what was going to happen, but his brain kept telling him it was too soon, so as she lifted onto her toes, he took a step back. She frowned at him and quietly said, “Tommy you are the most skittish self defense teacher on the face of the planet.”

“I know Mel, I’m sorry,” he mumbled as he pulled his hand from hers.  He looked up at her and saw that he had yet again hurt her.

“Some day you have to move on. I know Kim, that was her name right, broke your heart but you have to let her go, you have to move on.” She reached for his hand again and he let her take it. 

He looked down at their hands, her’s fair and small, and his huge by comparison, and then looked into her eyes. _Why not just move on? Why couldn’t he just start something with this wonderful, beautiful and patient woman? What the hell is wrong with me?_ As the thoughts quickly passed through his mind he tightened his grip on her hand which made her smile and she stepped forward again.  While he was deep in thought she stretched up and gently brushed her lips across his. He didn’t stop her, didn’t step away, just let it happen.  Her lips were warm and soft as she moved back just a little to give him space. He had closed his eyes and smiled and went back for more, pressing her lips against his until something in him seemed to snap, to respond and she felt his arms move around her.

Though chaste by comparison she loved the feeling of his strong mouth over hers, the light bristle of his 5 o’clock shadow and the slight musk of sweat from his skin.  She wanted more but knew that she had to let him lead. She wasn’t kidding when she said he was the most skittish man she had ever met, at least when it came to women. They pulled apart, both smiling at each other, and Tommy noticed a warm blush across her cheeks. He reached up and stroked her face where the color changed, “Thank you for being patient with me.” He leaned down and kissed her brow.

“Good night Tommy,” she said as she breathlessly walked away from him.  She wanted more, but he wasn’t ready.

“Night, see you Saturday at 6:30 right,” he quipped in jest.

“Hell no, I will be there around 9:30 and you better have coffee ready.” He watched as she got in her Toyota and drove away. He got in his truck thinking about the kiss, comparing it to the last woman that had made him feel even remotely anything like this, and he frowned. 

 

The week flew by and Tommy sat as his kitchen table nursing some coffee and looking over the correcting he had to do.  “Why do I give quizzes when I have to grade them,” he asked himself.  He grabbed the stack of papers and shoved them back in the crate they came home with.  There was always Sunday for that.  He heard the car come up the drive and walked to the door to let Mel in. She was wearing hiking pants, the ones with all the pockets, and several tops. They had discussed going into Eaton Canyon a couple times, and felt like this weekend would be best. It was supposed to be a pretty easy hike and they both had seen pictures of the falls.

Over coffee and the fresh fruit that Mel had brought they discussed their week.  Tommy realized that he was really comfortable with her, just talking. He watched as she told him about the new hire at the bank that had accidently deposited $200 into the wrong account.  Tommy watched her with amusement. Her people watching could put Kim and Aisha to shame. And with that one stray thought he was gone.

Mel watched him while she recounted the misadventure at Angel Grove Credit Union, and saw him change. Warm and open one moment, then in a flash the warmth was gone. “Tommy, where did you go,” she asked tentatively.

“Huh,” he looked up at her sharply.

“I asked, where did you go? I know you were listening to me, but one moment you were here and smiling and then poof” her hands did a starburst shape across her face, “you were gone…sad really.”

“I,” he stumbled for a moment, “ah, God this is hard. Why is dating so hard for me?”

She looked at him and wondered if he had meant to say that out loud, “Are you really asking for my opinion?” He looked up at her, then thought, _why the hell not_ , and nodded.  “I would guess it has everything to do with the fact that you are still in love with Kimberly.”

His head snapped up. He stood up and retreated to the coffee pot to top off his mug but stopped and turned to face her.  She had sat back in her chair, crossing her legs and waited for him to process what she had just said.  He had no idea what to say, what to think.  His mind was racing through all the things he could say, should say.  He should deny it, he should tell her he hadn’t thought of her in years, he should tell her…”You’re right,” he said in almost a whisper.

“Tommy, I am not going to tell you that it doesn’t hurt a little because we are just getting started, but I feel like this,” she motioned between the two of them, “is something worth working on.  Maybe even waiting for, and I will but not forever.”

He looked at her, judging her words carefully and then sighed, “I am not going to ask you to wait. I’m just screwed up.” He walked back over to the table and grabbed her hands and quickly said, “Can we be friends until I figure this out? No strings and if you find someone don’t hesitate because that would be so unfair to you. I want this but until I resolve this I can’t be with you, you know?” 

She nodded and asked, “so we hiking or what friend?” They quickly cleaned up from their light breakfast and packed up their gear into his truck leaving behind the doubt, both feeling like this was the best step forward, to take no steps at all.

 

June 14th, 2007 Valley High School

            Tommy was grading the last set of finals, figuring out grades and just checking things off when he noticed Kat leaning against the doorway to his room. “Hey Kat, what’s up? Jason OK?” Concern tinged his voice and he looked her over critically.

            “No worries Tommy, we are both fine, it is you that I want to talk to.” She crossed the room, admiring the posters and the different fossils around his classroom. She perched on the edge of his desk and took his pen.

            “That important huh?” Her nod and eyes showed both concern and trepidation. She was worried about something. “Well let me have it, what did I do this time?”

            “Tommy, Jason thought it would be a good idea to give you a heads up about the reunion next month. I got a response back from Kimberly’s mother.” She watched him carefully to see what his reaction was to this news.  He appeared to have stopped breathing, so she guessed that Jason had been right again, this had been a good idea.

            “Caroline called me yesterday to tell the committee that Kim was coming to the reunion and,” she paused to make sure he heard her completely, “she only needed one seat for dinner.”

            Tommy pondered Kat’s words carefully, but anything she said after telling him she was coming alone was lost on him. _She’s single, she will be here, and she can finally answer the question why she broke my heart._ Kat just waited for him to ask the obvious question that she unfortunately did not know the answer to.

            Tommy stood up, walking away from his desk and started putting up chairs from around the room.  His motion as he walked from desk to desk was quick, almost frantic.  He got to the fifth chair and turned back to look at Kat, she hadn’t moved.  “I have so many questions, where is she coming from? When does she get here? Is she married? Does she have kids? Will she be,” but Kat interrupted.

            “I have no idea Tommy. All I got from her mother’s message was that Kim was going to be there, and she only needed one ticket for the dinner.” She sighed and watched as Tommy kind of sagged.  It was like he was relieved to know and at the same time dreading what was to come.  Both Jason and Tommy had talked many times about how Tommy could not seem to move on, and now he had a chance to get those answers.

            “Tommy I have to go, but why don’t you stop by the house tonight for dinner? Jason will be home around 6:00 and Will would love to see you. Tommy smiled at her as he thought about Jason’s 3 year old.  He was a riot, and quite the handful.  Dark hair with blue eyes and enough energy that being around him just sucked the life from you and a fantastic way.

            “Sure Kat that would be great.  I was just going for a run then home, but I will jostle my schedule a little. Can I bring anything?” He started walking around the room putting up the rest of the chairs.

            Kat looked around quickly to make sure not students were around, smiled and then said “how about some beer and salad?  We will take care of the rest.”

            “Sounds fantastic, see you tonight.” He put the last chair up as Kat got up to gather her things. She headed towards the door, “and Kat, thanks for the heads up.  I really, really appreciate it.”

            “Hey there, no problem, we’re mates right,” her light accent coming through on that last bit. Her accent was almost gone, but every now and then you heard it pop through.  They grinned at one another and waved.  Tommy walked back to his desk and finished up the grading.  The evening activity would take his mind off of Kim, and tomorrow was the last day of school and all the activities would keep him distracted.  He could figure out what he was going to say to Kim later.


	3. She Arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So reunion of the former Rangers begins and the one that had been missing the longest finally is found.

Angel Grove Youth & Event Center ~ Wednesday, July 18th 2007

 

            Tommy walked through the doors looking for his friends.  Jason had called and it seemed that Kat and Britt had gone a little over board with the plans for decorations and had not really correctly calculated the amount of time to get it done.  So they had called in reinforcements. He could hear the excited chatter of his former teammates before he walked into the newest addition. He had been in this room one other time, when he had volunteered to chaperone the Junior Prom.  That had been educational, nothing like his high school dances.  Sighing, he walked down the hallway and around the corner to see the room decorations starting to come together.

            Why they had to decorate so much was beyond him, but he would NEVER tell Kat, Britt or any of the women on the committee that.  Aisha was on top of a ladder hanging what looked like a purple and gold banner that said in curly letters _Welcome Back Tigers_. They had one end strung up already, but between the walls that separated the dining area from the dance floor, she just couldn’t reach safely. “Let me help,” he said as he walked over to help Kat hold the ladder until Aisha made it safely to the floor.

            “Thanks Tommy, I just didn’t feel comfortable that much higher.” Tommy took the end of the banner from her and the staple gun, climbed the ladder and carefully stapled the banner in place.  While standing on the ladder ready to come down he heard Trini squeal about something and then leave the ladder.  Kat soon followed and he was left 10 feet in the air.  He tried to turn and see what had them both so excited but he couldn’t get a good look through the group of girls all hugging. The entire group now contained Kat, Aisha and Jason, and he smiled as he watched his friends walk down the hall. “Don’t mind me, I’ll just get myself down from the ladder,” he said to the non-existing audience.

            He set the stapler down and followed the group.  Jason was walking back towards him, Kat’s hand in his. Tommy was utterly confused and asked, “Who was that?” Tommy watched the play of emotions that passed over his friends’ faces.  Jason looked to Kat almost like he needed her permission and she gave a slight nod.

            “Kim,” was all Jason said as he walked back into the event center to finish decorating. Tommy looked at Kat for a moment, “wait…what?” He was stunned, he knew she was going to be here, he knew it to be absolutely true, but now that she was back in Angel Grove, how did he confront her.

            “Kat, I…”

            She cut him off, “oh no you don’t Thomas James Oliver you are not going after her right now.” He stopped in his tracks not really even realizing he had started to follow Kim out. “You sir, are going to help finish these decorations, then you will go figure out what the hell you are going to say,” she paused there and moved closer to him, touching his hand. “And then Tommy you can go to her. She is staying at the Best Western on 3rd, she is here until Tuesday so you have plenty of time.” He could understand her logic. He was feeling so many emotions right now he wasn’t even sure where to begin and if he actually talked to Kim right now, well to say it wouldn’t go smoothly would have been the understatement of the decade.

            Kat turned her touch into a hold, and she squeezed his hand, then pulled him back into the thick of things to help get this party ready. The decorating was going well, and everyone was having fun chatting about what they had heard about their friends and some of their peers. When Trini arrived with a final list of attendees, the girls kept mentioning names of people that would be there, people that had married, children, some already divorced. Tommy guessed that people had provided a lot of details on the website that Billy was running.

            As the decorating finished up Jason approached Tommy, “Tommy, we are having a few people over for dinner tonight, you want to come?”

            Tommy pondered the invitation. He didn’t have classes or papers to grade, he had no excuse so he just couldn’t figure out a way to get out of it and with an uneasy feeling he said, “yes.”  A smile a mile wide covered Jason’s face and Tommy knew that he had been set up. “She’s going to be there, right?”

            “Tommy, get over it. Come and talk to her, we are all there to help and support you both so if things get out of hand I’ve got your back.  When Kim said she would come Kat was so happy I think she would have kissed her.  It’s only going to be the Rangers tonight, well the Rangers and one mini Ranger.” He winked at Tommy, reached up and squeezed his shoulder, and walked back to his wife.

 

            Tommy drove home deep in thought, not really even realizing he was home until he pulled into the gravel driveway.  He slowly walked up the few steps to the front porch, unlocked the door and immediately went the fridge.  The beer was cold, as he had worked up quite a sweat after they had all got back to work, but his mind was doing the most work right now. He walked out the back sliding glass door, down the steps onto his deck.  It faced the foothills and he could just see where the Command Center had once been hidden.  The sunshade overhead kept the direct sun from baking him has he sat and put his feet up on a low table.

            He loved his life now, had for while.  Teaching was fulfilling and working with Jason and Rocky was a blast.  Mel was so patient and such a great friend. He loved his home, his school, his friends and family, but something had been missing for 12 years.  That damned letter came and his world flew apart, _Dear Tommy, Everything is going great here in Florida.  Coach Schmidt has me as ready as I will ever be for the competition.  Tommy this is the hardest thing I have ever had to write._

It was the hardest thing he had ever had to read. And the anger returned, she had hurt him in a way that as a 17 year old he just couldn’t fathom.  He hadn’t understood the emotions he felt.  He had a better idea now, but he still hurt and today he felt them almost as intensely as he had that horrible afternoon.

            He heard his phone ring inside and ignored it. Then his pocket rang and he jumped.  He reached into his shorts and fished around until he found the offending object, looked at the screen and flipped it open.  “Hello Jason, what’s up?”

            “Can you do me a huge favor,” Jason said quickly over the phone, like he was in a huge hurry.

            “Sure, name it.” Tommy put his beer down and sat up a little, ready to move into action if need be. 

            “Can you pick up Kim on your way here?” The question was asked and the silence between the two men stretched for what seemed like five minutes, but was only a few seconds. But before Tommy could start to refuse Jason just cut him off, “Thanks Tommy, she is in room 217 at the Best Western. Gotta go, lot’s to do.” And then Jason hung up. Tommy looked at the phone resisting the urge to hurl it over the railing. 

            “What the hell,” he yelled at the mountains, assured when no answer came back that he was alone, like he always was in his home. He walked back inside and went into his small but well stocked guest room that he had always used as a gym. He had hung the 100 pound bag after reinforcing the ceiling and had loved the freedom to punch away his frustration and anger. He hadn’t had to use it for that particular purpose in a while and usually it was when a parent pissed him off but today his brain told him it was a really good idea.

            Sweat dripped down his face, his back and off the end of the short ponytail that held back his hair.  He had been at it for 25 minutes and his hands, arms and lower body were starting to tell him to call it quits.  He had never wanted to hit or even hurt Kim, but as he punched the bag he asked a question, “Why did you hurt me?” *PUNCH* “Where did you go?” *PUNCH* “Why didn’t you call me?” *PUNCH* “Why do I still love you?” *PUNCH**PUNCH**PUNCH**PUNCH**PUNCH* The chain rattled on the bag and he let it swing back towards him and he grabbed it, bringing it to a halt. He held onto the smooth black leather, panting. When his heart finally stopped racing he took a small step away from the bag, looked at the wall clock, “Fuck,” hit the bag and jogged quickly out of the room to get ready to go.

            The cool shower had felt good, and his mind had started to come around to the fact that he was going to see her. He wasn’t sure what was going to happen, but he was absolutely convinced that if nothing else happened this weekend starting with tonight, Kim was going to answer some of those questions he had asked tonight.

 

            He found the room quickly and walked to the door, knocking on it lightly. “One second Billy, I can’t wait to see you all…” and the door opened. She was the same but not the same, he couldn’t figure it out, but she had opened the door and just stopped, staring back at him.

            “Umm hi Kim,” he mumbled. He watched as she backed away from the open door, gesturing for him to come inside. She seemed more shocked than he was, but in this case he had known she was behind the closed door, and she had no such preparation.

            “Tommy,” she inhaled slowly and then just a hint of smile started as she looked up at him, “it’s great to see you.” Neither moved to touch, hug, kiss, any of the actions that they both had used so often in high school to show affection. She continued to back into the room, stopped when her calves hit the bed, a startled yelp left her lips, and Tommy was helpless to let a smile spread across his face. 

Her hair had been cut much shorter than he had ever seen it.  The almost auburn strands rested at the nape of her neck, and were sculpted around her face to frame her features in almost a tease.  The black jeans hugged her lower body, revealing that she had not lost her figure, and fitted top crisscrossed her chest, accentuating her breasts.  The dark grey, almost black of the material was only interrupted by the barest hint of what looked like pink where the top crossed her cleavage.  It drew his eye for a moment and then he looked to her face again.

He started to move towards her and watched as she tried to move away, but ended up just sitting on the bed. Her eyes that had been looking up at him, now looked away, as she examined the floor carefully. She looked shocked, _but she had to know I was still in town right,_ Tommy thought to himself. He took the tiniest steps back in hopes of putting her at ease. “Kim, it really is great to see you and I know this is well,” he paused looking for the right word, “weird.” When she looked up at him again and he felt a jolt run through his body when their eyes met and he watched the color leave her face.

He couldn’t do it, he couldn’t ask her yet. His nerves and more, his concern for her at this moment made him stop.  “Kim, I don’t know if Billy told you I was still around, but Jason asked me to come get you, so if you are ready, we can head over.  I know that everyone is really excited to see you, hear what you have been up to.” Especially the someone standing in the somewhat depressing hotel room. It wasn’t any different than any other hotel room, and when Tommy had been racing he hated the fake framed paintings, the wall paper and the multi colored bedding that all was used to hide the fact that the room was boring, and in some cases not clean. She looked small sitting on the bed and he was determined to get her out of this room and to the Scott residence.

 

Kim wanted to drink in the site of Tommy standing in the doorway to her hotel room. Billy had promised he would be here to pick her up. He had promised that Tommy was busy and might not even make the reunion. Part of her felt anger towards Billy, he had manipulated her, and then she realized he had probably just been trying to help. The bed hitting her calves made her jump a little, nowhere to retreat so she sat down. She new that Tommy wouldn’t hurt her, but there was always that voice in the back of her mind.

When they finally made eye contact again at the word “weird,” she felt a little light-headed. Weird was right. She couldn’t even fathom how she was going to make it out of the room, let alone through this weekend. This was all wrong, why had she even thought coming home was a good idea. Her mother had been pretty upset when Kim had told her she wasn’t going to the reunion. Caroline had then taken it upon her self to buy Kim’s ticket, and contact Kat, leaving Kim very little room to back out.

Her mind finally realized that Tommy was saying something…”have been up to.” And with that last statement from Tommy, Kim made a decision. _I will get my ass off this bed, I will face my friends and I WILL try and have some fun._ They were her friends, but she had changed, they had changed, it was all so overwhelming that thinking about was starting to give her a headache. _Get up Kimberly_ , she thought to herself, and her body responded. She looked straight at Tommy, “give me a couple minutes,” and she stood, walking around the bed to the bathroom.

She checked her reflection again, noticing how pale she looked.  She added a little color with some blush, took some Tylenol as a preventive measure, and gripped the counter to hold her up for a moment, settle her nerves. Her own eyes looked back from the mirror and she missed the way her eyes had looked back at her 12 years ago when she left Angel Grove for good.

            Taking a deep, nerve settling breath and quickly moved away from her own reflection and the safety of the bathroom. On exiting she finally took a moment to look at her driver for the night. It was great to see him, and he still looked fantastic. He had has dark hair pulled back from his face, and though it didn’t look like it was as long, he still had it in a ponytail at the nape of his neck.  He was wearing tan cargo shorts that hung low on his waist and a dark green v-neck t-shirt. His arms and chest still looked amazingly strong and part of her wanted to be pulled into his arms and held, but that was the last thing that would ever happen. 

            “Ok, I think I am ready for this,” she said as she grabbed her purse, room key and a Columbia fleece off the back of a chair.

            He backed out of the room and waited for her outside.  She closed things up; leaving the light on inside so when she got home it wasn’t pitch black. She turned to face him, “lead on, I am as ready as I will ever be.”

            He turned away from her quickly and without any words exchanged they found themselves at his truck.  He opened the door for her as she climbed up into his black Chevy. He quickly walked around to the driver’s side and got it. As she put on her seat belt she examined the vehicles interior.  She noticed what looked like a parking pass hanging on the mirror. “Valley High,” she read aloud.

            “Oh, I teach there,” he said in a clipped answer, like it should have been obvious.

            “Oh,” was all she could say. There was so much about him, about this place that was a mystery to her.  She knew in her heart that it was still Angel Grove, she knew that the Power Rangers had finally taken out Rita, Zedd and all the other crazy alien issues that had plagued this town and the world, but she really had no idea what to expect when they got to Jason’s.

 

            For his part, Tommy was tying himself it knots.  He desperately wanted to ask her questions, just to know what she had been up to, but didn’t know where to start. Then made a quick decision after he answered her question about the parking pass, _start with what I have been up to, maybe she will reciprocate,_ he thought, _here goes._

            “Yep, Mr. Oliver at your service.” He started the truck, checked his mirrors and backed out of the spot.  As he put the truck in drive he glanced at Kim.  She was looking at him and it was so utterly obvious she wanted to ask him a question, so he tried to put her at ease by just continuing his auto-biography. “After I finished racing I went back to school and got my teaching degree. I teach high school science at Angel Grove’s newest high school Valley High.”

            “Seriously,” she asked.

            Tommy nodded and then continued, “yep. I knew from my time as a Ranger and my time working with kids at the Youth Center that being around kids was what I wanted to do, but when I was in college I had the awesome professor and he got me really interested in Paleontology. So I started studying science. By the time I was done with all the classes that looked interesting I had enough credits to not only teach, but to teach high school science at any level.  So I started applying in local school districts.” He looked over at her; she was looking straight ahead, her fingers fidgeting in her lap.

            “I hadn’t even thought of teaching in Angel Grove until Rocky pointed out that the new high school was opening in August, let’s see that was 2004, yeah, 3 years ago, and I haven’t looked back.” A smile spread across his face as he turned onto the highway to head towards Jason’s house. “I love working with the students, don’t get me wrong, they can be super annoying, especially the ones that don’t care at all, but I teach something I love and they know it. So my enthusiasm kind of spreads to them.” He paused, to see if she would ask him a question or maybe share something about her life but the silence stretched between them and he continued.

            “I teach a couple of sections of earth science and then my favorite classes are evolutionary biology and bio-ethics. I got real lucky working in California and in a district that allows students to take additional and sometimes controversial science classes.”

            He heard her inhale, so he stopped, focusing on the drivers around him, hoping she would say something and he smiled when he heard her start. “That is wonderful Tommy. You as a teacher, hard to see you in a collared shirt and tie, but I imagine your students love you.” He took a quick sideways glance at her and then focused on the road.

            They rode together in silence for a couple minutes until Kim couldn’t help but let her curiosity ask just one of the myriad of questions she had wanted to ask, “are you still involved in Martial Arts?” She turned slightly; she wanted to watch him as he answered some of her questions.  She had always been able to read his body language and she wanted to see if his tells were still the same.

            He nodded, “yeah, I couldn’t give that up, but with school and everything I only actually teach one class.”

            “Wait, they let you teach Martial Arts in a high school?” Her disbelief tinged her answer with surprise and doubt.

            “No,” he said with a light chuckle, “though that would be pretty cool. No I teach at The Red Dragons, the dojo that Rocky and Jason run together. I teach a self defense class for girls and women.”

            “Oh,” she paused and then launched in to the next and very obvious question, “Jason and Rocky run a Dojo? Man, have I missed a lot. But I suppose that is what happens when you take off and leave everything you love behind.” She realized what she had said as soon as it was out of her mouth and blanched. It has just slipped out, and though it was the absolute truth, she had not planned on saying anything to anyone about what had happened or why she had left.

            Tommy heard the regret in her voice, and pondered her words as he wondered why she did it. He wanted to ask, he needed to ask, but they had just pulled into the driveway. He thought for a moment about warning her about Will, but decided it would be more entertaining to see her reaction to the fearsome three year old.

            He stepped of the truck into the driveway of his best friend and heard his named yelled by his favorite almost nephew, “Tommy!!!! You here.” And he watched with a huge smile as the dark haired three year old ran down the grass into the driveway and launched himself at Tommy.   He had squatted down to catch him, and then as soon as he had him, he swept him over his shoulders, “got you!” He carried Will over towards Kim’s side of the truck and while Will was hanging upside down and squealing in delight he said, “Will, meet Kimberly….Kim, meet Will.”

            Kim cocked her head to the side so Will wasn’t completely upside down to her and said, “pleased to meet you Will.” She reached out a hand and Will grabbed two of her fingers and shook them. Kim was helpless and could do nothing but laugh. She could tell exactly who his parents were just by looking at him, the dark hair and tan skin, with a dusting of freckles, and the blue eyes. Kat and Jason had a beautiful son. Again questions raced through her mind and as Will let go, Tommy started to tickle him and his laughter was contagious.

            “Put me down pwease,” demanded Will and Tommy complied, just as Kat came to the edge of the driveway.

            “Will, come on inside, your dad needs your help with the barbeque,” Kat called to her son and she walked towards Kim.  Kim noticed first the huge smile on Kat’s face and it made Kim sigh with longing. Tommy heard Kim’s breathy release and just hoped this went well.

            Kat walked right up to Kim and wrapped her arms around her in a hug, “Kimberly I am so glad you could make it.” Kim was stiff in her arms, reaching around to hug her back in an almost jerky motion, like it was the most foreign thing she had ever done. Kat pulled back and looked to Tommy, “thanks for getting her, Billy was running late and Jason had already had a couple beers.”

            Kat stepped back and turned to escort the uncomfortable couple into her home. Kim watched as Tommy quickly walked to the fridge and grabbed a beer, “Kim, you want anything?” He looked so comfortable here, like it was his own place. Kat watched Kim’s face as she responded to Tommy, “water would be nice.”

            Tommy was filling a glass from the pitcher in the fridge, “Kat, you need anything?”

            “No thank you Tommy,” she watched him as he brought the glass over to Kim. The tension between the two was almost painful to watch. Obviously they had not taken the time to talk through their history on the short ride over. She had told Jason it wouldn’t work but he was adamant, that Tommy had to talk to Kim and that the whole group was going to do everything they could, short of kid-napping, to get them together until they had this discussion.  They all knew that Tommy either had to move on with Mel, or fix things with Kim. They wanted to see him happy, and this was his chance.

            Tommy glanced at Kim as she sipped her water holding the glass with two hands, Kat interrupted his thoughts, “I’m going to go check with Jason, make sure he doesn’t need anything.  Like I said, Billy is running late, so Trini and Rocky will be too as they are all coming together.” Tommy nodded, and though he was usually the one that arrived late, Billy and Trini had started to get a little scattered. Kat had once told him it was pregnancy brain and had just smiled at him when he didn’t get it. He got it now, as Trini was 5 months along and it showed on her small frame. Another shock for Kim, and he shook his head in anticipation of the reunion.

 

            Kim took her water and started to walk around the room.  The warm butter yellow walls were covered with drawings and framed pictures.  The white kitchen table and chairs sat in a nook with a window bench that took up part of the space. She walked over to some of the framed photos and just looked at the history she had missed. The first picture to catch her eye was a wedding photo of Kat and Jason. They looked young, almost like they had when she left. Tommy had followed her over to the wall.

            “When did they get married?” She waited for his answer, getting closer to the photo to see the rest of the wedding party.

            “It will be 6 years and a month.  It was in June, hot as hell that day, but a beautiful ceremony.” Kim saw that Tommy was standing next to Jason, followed by Billy, Rocky and Adam. And next to Kat there was a younger woman that looked very much like Kat, and then Trini, Aisha and Tanya. “I was roasting in my Tux, but I wouldn’t have missed it.”

            Kim nodded at him but said nothing as she moved to the next photo. Kat was holding a very small and very red-faced infant that appeared to be screaming at the camera. Jason was leaning in on the other side of Kat, and supportive but very tired look on his face. Again the photo brought a question out of Kim, “How old is Will?”

 

            Tommy had not been in town when Will had been born, but the photos had been hilarious, he was screaming in almost all of them. “He is three, though if you ask him he will tell you, ‘I fweee and haff’” Tommy said in a slightly higher voice attempting to mimic the response he had heard so many times.

            She just shook her head like she couldn’t believe it, “I just had no idea.” He watched her eyes scanning across the wall, pausing on a picture of Tommy in a cap and gown, and picture of Rocky and Jason in front of a mural of red dragons entwined and then her eyes stopped, and she gasped. Tommy looked at her anxiously until he saw where her eyes had stopped, Trini and Billy’s wedding photo.

            “No, I…” her voiced cracked a little and she didn’t seem to be able to make any thing else come out until Tommy lightly touch her shoulder. She jerked away from him and asked sharply where the bathroom was. He pointed down a hall. “First door on the right.” He watched her walk away from the memory wall knowing what had upset her and knowing that when Trini walked in she was in for an even bigger shock.

            He knew for a fact that both Trini and Billy had tried to find Kim so she could be invited. Trini had called Kim’s mother begging for Kim’s information so she could stand by her side when she married Billy, but Caroline had refused to provide any information to anyone, and had said she would pass along the messages and the invitations but there was never a response. He remembered Trini almost crying when they couldn’t find her; she had wanted Kim to be her maid of honor. Tommy sighed and turned away from the memories. He slowly walked towards the restroom, hoping he had given her enough time to gather her emotions, or whatever she needed to do to face what was coming next. He knocked lightly on the door.

            For the second time this evening and door opened and his breath caught, she was still as beautiful as she had been 12 years ago.  To him, she looked better than she had then but maybe that was because he had missed her so much. There seemed to be a guarded look on her face, and it appeared she had been crying, but he didn’t say a word. He reached for her hand and pulled her out of the bathroom, “let’s go for a walk,” and before she could resist he walked her towards the door.

            “Jason,” he yelled into the back yard, “I’m going for a walk with Kim, want us to take the terror with us?”

            Kat was the first to respond, “Oh Tommy, that would be so nice. He is going a mile a minute and I am trying to get it all done, but he wants to help.” And Tommy knew that meant Will was getting in the way. He let go of Kim, worried she would disappear on him, but went to the back deck and shouted, “William Jason Scott, get over here if you want to go to the park!” The padding of small feet raced towards to the door and grabbed his hand.

            Tommy looked to Kat to make sure he didn’t need anything, “Will, you mind Tommy and Kim for me ok,” Kat walked towards Tommy and Will, and reached down to give him a hug. Tommy saw Kim’s face perk up at the interaction between mother and child, and then darken again.  Tommy took Will’s small hand and then walked to Kim. He was amused when Will grabbed her other hand like they were the best of friends and then pulled both adults out the door.

           

            Kim was struggling.  So many emotions and all her training was telling her to focus on one positive thing and filter out the rest, but she couldn’t help but feel the great sense of loss. She had missed so much of the life she could have had, if she had just been brave enough to come back. She missed Jason and Kat’s wedding that hurt for some intangible reason, and Tommy’s graduation.  She would have been so proud to see him walk across the stage finally sure of the future. Jason and Rocky’s dream of owning a dojo and the birth of Will all clouded her mind with imagined conversations, what could have been. Then there was the photo of Trini and Billy, that one hurt like someone had kicked her in the stomach.

            She remembered her mother e-mailing about wanting to attend a wedding in Angel Grove and Kim had never responded.  Her mother never said who was getting married. _I would have come back for Trini and Billy_ she thought to herself. She looked down at the small hand that had just grabbed hers and was pulling her back out the front door. She looked over at Tommy questioningly, and he just smiled and nodded in that way that always meant everything was going to be OK.

            For such little legs, Will moved really fast.  Though not the park with the lake that had meant so much to Kim growing up in Angel Grove, the small play area with it’s raised bench seats and giant toy structure looked like a dream come true for any kid. Kim had said nothing to Tommy as the walked towards the park, as she really couldn’t get a word in edge wise. She smiled and nodded as Will told her all about his park and how his favorite part was the curly slide, and the swing, and the bouncy horse and the…he just talked non stop and it was adorable. When they got to the bench, he scrambled over the top, dropping her hand so he could pull himself over the seat. 

            Kim watched and Tommy restrained him for a moment, and whispered something in his ear.  She couldn’t hear what he said, but Will glanced at her and nodded, then took off towards the slide. Kim’s hand felt empty without the little fingers, and was a little surprised when the emptiness was filled with a much larger and stronger hand. She tensed for a moment and then sighed. She trusted Tommy, it was the rest of the world that she struggled with.

            He pulled on her hand slightly, towards a table closer to the play structure. “I have to be able to see him, he can take off like a shot, and I have found that being a little closer and a little higher helps out.” He walked her towards the table and then sat on top of it, patting the spot next to him. She sighed and then sat down, not quite next to him, but close enough to feel the warmth coming off his body.

            She looked down at the seat of the picnic table, noticing that someone had written “Tina loves Troy” in black Sharpie. She screwed up her courage and then turned to Tommy, “what else have I missed?”

            “How far back do you want me to go,” he queried. “12 years a long time you know?”

            “I know, I just couldn’t come back, at least not yet. I wasn’t ready to face any of you.” She paused thinking about what she really wanted to know. “How about a highlight reel, just tell me what I need to know to make it through this weekend.” A hint of exasperation was in her voice, and he nodded at her.

            “OK, well after graduation, Kat was valedictorian by the way, and that whole Divatox debacle I started racing for my uncle.  I was pretty good at it to.  While I was off seeing the world the new Power Rangers with some help from some former Rangers took out Rita, Zedd and General Havoc and it has been pretty peaceful ever since.” He stopped speaking for a moment and Kim wondered at the pause, but then he continued.

            “Kat and I never really got going, so when I left for the Rush team it was just like leaving behind friends, and she was okay with that.  When Jason came home and started talking to Rocky about the dojo, Kat had been on summer break and I guess they all went to lunch or something. “ Tommy noticed that Kim was listening closely. “Kat stopped by the dojo to see Jason and Rocky and check out their new space and that was that.  Jason and Kat never looked back.” The almost wistful tone to his voice was not lost on Kim and she smiled at him but he didn’t notice.  Tommy stopped, first pausing to check on Kim’s demeanor and then continuing his scan to find Will. He was going head first down the slide. He squealed the whole way down and when he hit he bottom with a peal of laughter, jumped up to run to his two chaperones.

            “Did you see me? Did you see me? I went soooo fast,” and Tommy put out his hand for a high five.

            “I sure did Will, you have to do it again though, I don’t know if Kim saw.” Will’s whole head pivoted quickly to look at Kim.

            “Weally Kim? You didn’t see me?” Kim nodded and Will turned and rack back to the slide.  She smiled as she watched his little legs motor through the playground. Her eyes still following Will’s determined body she said quietly, “He is adorable.  Am so happy for Jason and Kat.” Her voice caught on Kat’s name and Tommy shifted his attention back to her.  She looked lost, her eyes stared forward, but obviously she wasn’t really looking.

            Tommy scooted over a little until his thigh almost touched hers. He felt her stiffen and thought about moving back but decided he didn’t care, he was staying put. Kim was hurting and he wanted more than anything to help. “Kim, I want to help you, if you will let me.”

 

           

 


	4. Ranger Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Tommy finally gets to find out what happened.

Class Reunion ~ Chapter 4

 

            Kim heard him say the words, “I want to help, if you will let me,” and she had dreamed of hearing these words 12 years ago and every day since. She had prayed that Tommy was going to walk into her gym, pull her right off the balance beam and hug her to his strong body, never stopping. She had dared to hope that he would ignore the letter she had sent and show up to rescue her, but the mistake of that letter…the letter that she used to sever all ties to Angel Grove and Tommy had been very effective.

            His closeness made her stiffen up when he first moved. His touch made her heart beat a little faster, and not for a pleasant reason, but fear. She heard the pain in his voice when he offered her help. The olive branch extended, would she take it? She watched Will summersault off the end of the slide, a surprised look when he landed on his back. For a moment she thought he would cry, but he sat up and waved and she was helpless to do anything but smile and wave back.

            She took a slow and deep breath, “I want to explain but,” she paused picking her words carefully. “I don’t know where to start or if I start how to keep going.” She turned towards him and for the first time in a very long time sought the physical connection of another human being.

            She placed her hand on the lower pocket of his cargo shorts and pleaded for understanding with her eyes. “I know I don’t even have the right to ask this, but help me make it through tonight, and after dinner we can talk, OK? I at least owe you that.”

            She tried to not make it sound like a desperate plea, but his nod and slight smile that made his eyes shine, she knew he would help her. Kim let out a breath she hadn’t even known she was holding. He stiffened next to her, and started looking around and she knew immediately what was wrong. Will was not on the slide anymore. Kim heard a giggle and tugged Tommy towards the swings. As they approached they saw the young Mr. Scott “supermanning” on the swing, belly across the seat, arms stretched out in front and his little legs running, then kicking up as he launched himself, only to have gravity drag him back to earth so he could try to fly again.

            “Want some help with the swing,” asked Kim and they watched as Will let his feet drag across the ground stopping his motion. He jumped off at her suggestion and turned to her, arms up and obviously ready for help getting on the swing. Kim looked to Tommy for an OK, which he gave, and Kim scooped him up and gently deposited him on the seat. “Hold onto the chain real tight, OK?”

            He nodded in agreement and wrapped his tiny hands around the chains used to suspend the flying seat.  Kim walked around the back and grasping the seat started to pull him upwards. When he got high enough she asked, “Are you ready to fly?”

            “Yes pwease,” he almost screamed and then laughed with glee when she let go. He swung away from her and then came back and Kim gave him a little push. His small legs kicked in the air and he kept laughing and yelling, “I’m flying!”

 

            Tommy leaned against the post on the side of the swing set; a dream long lost slipping away. This scene, of Kim pushing a small child, their child, on a swing had been something he had once longed for, had dreamed of, but with her letter that dream had been shattered. He wondered if that might have been why he went into teaching, but shook his head at the thought, he had never wanted to teach little kids.

            Her request and what he was now going to hold her to as a promise to explain loomed in the not to distant future. He wanted to hear it now when she broached the topic, but he could see her relaxing, see some of the tension that had been there when she opened the door to her hotel room begin to seep out. He would get his answers tonight, looking at his watch he realized they had been gone for 30 minutes and decided it was time to start heading back.

            It took a little bargaining, “Kim will push you five more times and then one ride on the see-saw and we have to go, OK Will?” Kim caught on to what was going on and started counting each push loudly, and Will parroted each number back to them when he reached the highest point of his swing. The quick trip to the see-saw resulted in Kim and Will riding one side and Tommy on the other. The two adults were almost having more fun than Will. With smiles all around, they returned to their walking formation and the threesome slowly walked back to Will’s house.

 

            The group had expanded and Tommy had been right, as soon as Kim saw Trini the shocked look on her face, but Trini would not let he reunion become a sad one and grabbed Kim, pulling her into a close hug, well as close as she could with her distended belly between them. Tommy let a contented sigh escape his lips as he watched the proud parents to be regal Kim with stories of their life, marriage and pregnancy.

            Tommy said very little, just watched Kim’s reaction to the stories that Rocky and Adam shared about their lives. He was helpless to do anything but absorb her, listen to every word, catalog every smile and laugh, just in case she disappeared into the ether again.

            Jason’s touch on his shoulder made him jump, “Jesus Tommy, relax a little,” and handed him a beer. Tommy knew that Jason was worried about him, but he did not want to talk about it. Tommy watched Jason walk back to his wife, longing for that closeness again as the couple finished prepping their meal.

            They all walked out on to the deck, the Scotts had created a buffet area. Tommy said, “Kat, everything looks fantastic, thanks for hosting,” fixing his plate as he walked by the couple. Everyone gathered food and drinks and found places at the two picnic tables that had been put together to accommodate the larger group.

 

            Kim enjoyed the pause in conversation and just drank in the site of her friends and former teammates. Then Rocky, with a mouth full of corn turned his attention on Kim and asked the question that every person had wanted to know, “Where you been the last 12 years Kim?” Everyone at the table stopped eating and waited to see if Kim would respond. She put a spoon full of baked beans down and looked around the table at her friends.

            She expected to see anger, frustration, confusion; all she saw was concern and hope. It was enough to know they still cared, enough to bolster her desire to share a little. “I’ve been in Portland, Oregon, for about 8 years.” There was a stunned silence as they realized she had been so very close, yet never contacted any of them. Kat was the first to break the silence and asked, “What have you been doing?” Kim made eye contact with Kat for a moment and then looked down at her plate.

            She sighed and then began, “I have been coaching gymnastics and,” she paused trying to decide if she wanted to share more, “and when I wasn’t coaching I was a part of an outreach group as a counselor or women and girls.”  
            Rocky chimed in right away completely missing the processing that was going on in the minds of the other former Rangers, “Coaching the next Pan Global and Olympic hopefuls, right?”

            Kim smiled at him almost thankful to focus on the topic that was easy to discuss and held no mystery, “Not really, don’t get me wrong, we have the facilities, it is a huge program and pulls from all over the western part of the state, and sometimes further, but I found I like working with the ones that just trying to figure things out. Not the beginners, but the young girls and boys that love the sport, love the challenge, they are there to learn and try new things, not train for an event.”

            She shook her head thinking about some of her students, “I help the parents and kids get through that awkward phase when they are growing and changing, and have to relearn their bodies. It is challenging, frustrating and so rewarding.”

            Billy was the first to speak, “That is fantastic Kim, the idea of working as a coach is no surprise and I am extremely exultant that your occupation appears to be so rewarding.”

            Kim scanned the table, as the other former Rangers asked questions about her coaching and where she had been living. No one asked about the counseling job and Kim was rather pleased that her former friends, even Rocky, was able to stay away from the topic, but then Tommy had to ask a question that she knew had to come up this evening. “Kim, I looked for you, I mean…” he said quietly, “not in a stalker sort of way, just to try and reconnect and I couldn’t find you. Even in the gymnastics world you seemed to have just dropped off the radar.”

            Kim looked down at her plate again and answered quietly, “I changed my name.”

            “What?” Said almost every person at the table. Trini was the only one to ask, the rest too shocked to even attempt to speak. “Why Kim, with your medals in the Pan Global Games it would have made you getting a job that much easier?”

            She shook her head slowly, remembering the agony of going through the same thoughts, “I wanted to coach because I was a great coach, not because I was Kimberly Hart, former Pan Global medal winner. The name change came about 6 months after the games and I never looked back. I…” she choked back a sob she hadn’t realized was coming. “I am so sorry that I hurt you all,” as she quickly stood up from the table and walked away. The stunned silence she left behind was only interrupted by the sounds of Will babbling to himself.

 

            Tommy stood up, “Kat, Jason, thanks for hosting again, I will see you all tomorrow at The Grove.” Many of them nodded, and watched as one of their best friends walked after the former Pink Ranger. As he left he started to filter through the comments she had shared, the emotions he had seen pass across her face, the fear he had seen in her eyes a couple times. _What happened to you Kim?_

            She wasn’t hard to find, she had returned to the memory wall that Kat had put up when they first moved into the house. He stood back and watched her, she was obviously crying and he was surprised that it caused him so much discomfort to see her in pain. He closed the distance between them, making sure he made enough noise so she knew someone was there, and stood close enough to touch her, but did not. He spoke quietly, “Kim are you ready to go? I know it’s been a long day.”

            She turned to face him and he was shocked when she reached for him, grasping at his shirt, burying her face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, encasing her in a hug. He could feel her tears soaking through his shirt, but did not care in the least. She felt so good in his arms, so right, the way her head fit right under his chin, her temple resting between his clavicles. She just clung to him, slowly coming back to herself and Tommy could hear her sniffling, her grip loosening up.

            He stroked her back gently, thankful she didn’t seem to tense at his touch this time, “Kim, let me take you back to your hotel.” He felt her nod into his chest and not want to lose the closeness, shifted her to his right side and gently escorted her back to his truck.

            The drive back had been silent other than the road sounds, yet the silence had not seemed uncomfortable to him. When he pulled into the Best Western he shifted in his seat to look at her, figure out what he wanted to say. She looked small in the truck cab but her back was straight and she looked ready to take on the world.

 

            Kim had been contemplating what to tell Tommy as they drove though Angel Grove. She had been more shocked by her own response to the questions her friends had asked than she cared to admit. As Tommy brought the truck to a stop she kept her eyes forward, making a final and crucial decision, then she turned to him, “Come up with me Tommy, I owe you some answers and I think, no I know, that I need to get it over with. That way at least you can enjoy the rest of the reunion.” She figured once he know the whole story they could both just move on, whether he forgave her or not, it would be the closure she never had.

            “Kim, I would like that,” and he smiled at her, reaching across the seat to squeeze her hand. She didn’t pull away from his touch, her normal response.

            When they got to the room, Kim was able to get the door open and they both entered the room. The light Kim had left on illuminated the small space. “I’m going to go clean up a bit,” and she quickly walked away from him into the bathroom.

            With the intense lights of the bathroom showing every detail of her face, Kim realized just how much this trip was affecting her. She washed off the tear streaks and make up, but her pale skin still looked horrible. _Oh well._ When the coolness of the washcloth started to warm up, she felt ready enough, she opened the door to find that Tommy had moved to the table and set out two plastic cups across from each other. He held out a chair for her and she found it interesting that he chose the one against the wall, like he knew that was where she would have wanted to sit, _but how could he?_

 

            Though Tommy couldn’t offer more than ice water, he wanted to make a small gesture to put Kim at ease and as she slipped into the offered seat he knew he had done just that. He waited after taking his own seat, not wanting to be the one to start, he wanted to give Kim the chance to decide how the conversation should go, but she threw him a curve by asking, “what do you want to know?”

            He thought about it for a bit, _what did he want to know?_ So many things, but started with the one that bothered him the most because it had kept what was happening right now from occurring. “What is your name?”

She looked up at him, surprised by his question choice but answered him as she reached across the table and shook his hand, “Hello, my name is Anne LaCoeur. It is a pleasure to meet you.” Tommy had no idea how to respond, so he just stared at her. He knew she was waiting for another question, but his brain was processing the reality that Kim, former Pink Power Ranger had actually run away, hidden from the world and more importantly from all her friends.

Suddenly Tommy looked up at her, almost critically and in as calm a voice as he could manage asked the question he had to know that answer to, “Why?”

 

She sighed and knew that she owed him, well really all her friends, but especially Tommy. She needed to explain her retreat from the group. She took a sip of water, glad to have the cold plastic cup to fiddle with in her hands. “Tommy,” she looked up at him and made eye contact, his beautiful green eyes making her confident enough to continue, “I am going to start at the beginning and I want…no need you to listen all the way through ok?” She was surprised how calm her voice was and Tommy just nodded with encouragement.

“It was a couple weeks before the games when it happened.” She saw him look up at her sharply when she made the first of many confessions, but to his credit he didn’t say a word. “The reality is I don’t really know what happened, but what I was able to piece together from the police and hospital records was that I had been raped.” Her voice had started strong, and even as she got to the admission of her violation she didn’t waver.

“I went out with friends, you remember Megan, Mike and Drew?” He nodded, but said nothing. “They all wanted to take you off my mind and get me to relax so they took me to a club outside of Miami, and while inside my drink got spiked by someone and they just walked me out the back door.  The next thing I knew I was waking up in a hospital bed to a female police officer trying to ask me questions.”

She stopped, taking a quick sip of water and trying to collect her thoughts, but knew if she stopped she might not finish. “After I was processed, the detective talked me through what happened and explained the evidence that they had, which was very little,” the disgust and anger were apparent in her words. “I guess after the drug took affect I walked out of the club with a guy wearing a baseball cap, so his face was hidden the whole time, and after that we know that I was taken to a hotel near by and I was raped by at least two men. When they finished with me left me there bleeding and unconscious, they had called 911 before they left but obviously didn’t stick around to make sure I was OK.”

“The officer was really nice about the whole thing, but I had no memory, I just knew I hurt in places that I had never felt pain before, and was absolutely terrified because I couldn’t remember what had happened, and then in came Samantha, the only reason I survived the rape.”

 

Tommy’s mind raced as he processed the very succinct account of the events that had caused Kim to disappear and when she finished, though he knew there was more to tell, he had to show her it didn’t’ matter. “Jesus Kim, I…” He growled in frustration, “I know this sounds corny, but can I hug you?”

She smiled at this, the watery look in her eyes as she held tears in check and she nodded. Tommy was around the table in seconds, dropped to his knees in front of Kim’s chair and wrapped his arms around her. He felt her arms go around his shoulders and she pulled him to her, and though it was an odd feeling to be shorter than her he loved the feeling of her against him, to be close again, where he belonged.

They stayed that way for a while, Tommy not wanting to give up the closeness, “Kim I could have helped. We could have helped.” The tension in the muscles across her back returned and she started to pull away but he held her tight not letting her go. He felt her give in and she answered in a flat voice, devoid of emotion, which was almost worse than the way she had candidly explained what had happened. “I couldn’t tell anyone, I couldn’t talk about it. I decided that since I couldn’t remember it, it didn’t happen. That particular way of coping was an utter failure.”

He squeezed her again, then shifted his weight from his knees and turned his head, putting it on her lap and faced away from her. He wanted to be, no needed to be close and when he felt her hands go to his hair he sighed. The gesture was so familiar and he knew from their time together that playing with his hair was both a distraction and comfort.

They rested there in silence, as Kim just ran her fingers through his hair, gently pulling on the band that held it in place. He almost purred as her questing fingers released his hair and pulled the newly freed locks. After petting and stroking his hair for a couple minutes she finally broke the silence. “In Florida there was a woman, Samantha, she was part of a rape survivors group and she helped me finally face what happened, but I really kind of lost it. I mean, I held it together for the games, but that whole time was just a blur and afterwards, well to say I lost it would be an understatement.”

Tommy turned his head so he could gaze up at her, but said nothing, just trying to send her encouraging thoughts. “I guess you could say I had a break through and when I finally talked to my mom she just supported my decision not to go back to Angel Grove. I started looking into schools and found a program that really interested me, being a crisis counselor. So I applied as Anne LeCouer, was accepted and my new life started.”

He felt more than heard the chuckle pass through her body as she continued, “I was shocked how easy it was to change my name and once I was settled and started school I applied at a couple of gymnastics schools and that was that. I worked in the gym part time and as a counselor in a shelter for women and children.” She had started to stroke his hair again, lightly moving her hands around the shell of his ear and down through the length of his neck. “Tommy, the stories I hear are horrible, but I try to do what Samantha did for me, figure out a way to help them beat it. Some I can’t help, and some don’t actually want help, but those that do, well they make the work I do worth it.”

Tommy lifted his head and sat back from her, placing his hand on her knee, “Kim I am so proud of you.”

 

 _He’s proud of me?_ Kim never expected that statement. “Thanks Tommy,” as she covered his hand with her own. “That means a lot.”

She watched him get up from the floor, and he pulled her hand until she came to stand in front of him. He pulled her into a hug again, and again she felt so right in his arms. His warm body was pressed against her felt so strong, his scent though not exactly the same brought back memories of feeling safe and loved. She didn’t want to leave the embrace. 

His voice was soft as he said, “Beautiful, I can’t even begin to tell you how sorry I am that all of this happened, but I am ecstatic to have you back and sincerely hope that even after the reunion is done and everyone goes back to their lives that you might consider staying here, or staying in touch,” he paused and then leaned over to whisper in her ear, “staying with me?”

She looked up at him sharply, pulling out of the hug, “I…” She looked around the room, scanning for an escape, an answer, but he didn’t let her finish.

“Kim, I want to be your friend again. Well actually I want more than that, but I will take whatever you are willing to give.” He kept his distance, and she appreciated the space but realized she really wanted his arms around her again.

She had imagined this conversation many times and every time it had always ended up with him leaving her, whether in anger, disgust or just falling out of love, but he had left. She knew from all her training that her thought process had been flawed, but she couldn’t change it and her own training told her to give him a chance, but she couldn’t chance it. If she had been correct and he had left her she didn’t know if she could have carried on. With the thought that some day they might reunite out there in the ether, it buoyed her along, with enough forward momentum to put one foot in from of the other, day in and day out.

She always told the victims she worked with that their friends and family would support them. The people in their lives that loved them and would continue to do so if they allowed them to share their pain, allowed them in. _Why hadn’t she let her friends in?_ She had spent the last 12 years fearing their reaction and here was Tommy, her first love, her only love, extending an invitation to stay.

“I’ve changed,” she said quietly and as she turned her face up to look at his she watched a huge smile bring his whole face to life.

“So have I,” was all he said.

 

Tommy watched her face and her beautiful brown orbs that spoke to him of the pain she was in, the fear she felt. He extended his right hand, entering the space that had been created by the difficult revelation. He held it there for what seemed like minutes, but finally Kim reached out and took his hand and as she did so sob caught in her throat and said, “I am so sorry Tommy.” He pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her. He stroked her back as she cried.

Her body was trembling with the effort and she kept repeating, “I’m sorry, please forgive me” over and over again. As the tears soaked through his shirt again he felt her body shudder as the crying fit began to wind down and he felt her body sag, letting his arms actually hold her up.

He reached down, putting his hand under her knees and carefully lifted her up. He held her cradled in his arms as he carried her towards the bed. He gently laid her on the bed, placing her head on the pillow. He sat on the very edge of the bed, gently resting one hand on hers, while the other hung at his side, wanting to touch her, but did not because of the apprehension he saw in her gaze.

Tommy just kept stroking her hand; no words needed saying but the three that would release the tension between them. Tension created completely by her, but she needed to hear him say it and so he looked straight into her eyes, “I forgive you.”

 

Kim sagged against the mattress, the anxiety fled her body leaving warm glow in it’s wake. His fingers were so warm on her hand as he gently stroked and massaged her hand and wrist. His touch sent delightful shivers through her body, a sensation she hadn’t felt in years. She closed her eyes just enjoying the warmth between their bodies where his hip touched her, where his fingers caressed her. Time seemed to stop.

She felt Tommy begin to pull away and she gripped his hand. “Stay,” was all she whispered but she knew he heard her.

“Are you sure?” He asked with such longing in his voice that it filled her with hope that this might actually work. She couldn’t respond, but nodded her head instead. When he let go of her hand again, she thought for a panicked second that he was leaving, but she watched him walk away from the bed, kicking off his shoes as he went and dropping a few items from his many pockets. He turned off the light and walked back over to her side of the bed and stood their, waiting for her to make the next move.

She reached up and took his very warm hands in hers and wiggled to the middle of the bed, pulling him with her. She felt the bed dip as he kneeled down and then lay down next to her. She waited while he stretched out and with her hand still holding his, she carefully laid her head down in the crook of his arm, near his heart.

 

Tommy heard the soft thud of her shoes hitting the floor, and when she laid her head on his chest he thought he had died and gone to heaven. He put one hand behind his head to keep it from questing all the parts of Kim’s body that he had loved to touch and tease many years ago. _Too soon_. Instead his left arm wrapped around her, gently stroked her back and shoulder. He was touching the woman he had thought he had lost forever, and he felt her finally fall asleep, but there was no way he was going to sleep any time soon.

He thought about the letter again and tried to figure out the time-line. _If she had been raped a couple days before the letter, she sent it as what, a cry for help, a way to make sure that he never found out?_ Granted they had messed around, and before she left almost had sex but had decided to wait, see what happened after the games. They had decided that this test, the separation, was really the first major challenge to their relationship, other than the spells, battles and all around trauma of saving the world day after day. He pushed his face down closer to her head and buried his nose in her hair. That Kim smell he loved was still there and as he nuzzled her head with a sigh of contentment and started to make plans to keep her with him. He couldn’t let her go again, and he gently pulled the comforter over their bodies.

 

Kim tensed when she woke up, _where the hell am I?_ Her brain processed quickly as the feel of a very muscular body was pressing against her. “Tommy,” she whispered in a breathy sigh of relief. At some point in the night the comforter had been pulled over their bodies.

She sighed and then closed her eyes reviewing a myriad of memories of being in his arms. She felt him move a little behind her and was startled to feel his breath on her neck, he had moved his face closer to her neck, and pulled her tighter against his body.

Her brain told her to tense up, get ready to flee, but for the first time in years she ignored it and pushed herself against him. “Morning Tommy,” her voice almost a purr.

He pulled away quickly, “sorry,” he whispered, but she grabbed his arm that was across her body before he could pull away and held him in place.

“Stay, it’s OK.” He moved back and tightened his hold around her.  “Brings back some memories huh?” He said quietly, his warm breath moved the fine hairs along the nape of her neck.

“Yeah,” she sighed. “I haven’t spent the night with anyone well, since you.  I can’t believe how well I slept.”

“What time is it anyway,” asked Tommy.

Kim stretched up to look at the clock, “8:20 I think, hard to read.”

“Crap,” and Tommy sat up quickly, “I have to go.” Kim sat up, scooting up to lean against the headboard.  He started searching for his shoes and she just watched him.

“Tommy?” Kim asked as he sat down to pull on his shoes. He looked back at her, turning and making eye contact but not responding. Kim was at a loss of what to say or do.

Once his shoes were on, he smiled at her and asked, “Wanna come?”

“What?” She asked with a squeak.

“I am supposed to meet my mom for breakfast at 9:00 and I should run home and change.” He stopped and looked at her and she pulled more of the comforter around her, suddenly nervous again.

Then shook her head, “Tommy, your mom has got to hate me for what I did and I can’t intrude,” she waved him away towards the door. “Go have fun.”

 

Tommy stopped moving and just looked at Kim. Her nervous features were stretched with anxiety. The hair was squished flat where her head had rested on a pillow all night and her brown eyes, when they looked at him still gave him butterflies. “Kim she always told me, for like two months that I had to go and see you. Even got my father to look into plane tickets.” Bowing his head so he didn’t have to see her eyes. “I was too mad to try at that point and then Kat and I started hanging out, you won but never came home and I guess, “ he shrugged, “I just moved on.”

He got up, walked to her side of the bed, “But Kim,” he reached for her hand, “I never really moved on. I tried,” he said with a sad smile, “but they were never you.” He brought his hand to her face and lightly stroked her cheek. When she didn’t pull away but seemed to push towards the caress he leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her brow.

Leaning back, he noticed the shocked look in her face, but also made a mental note that the fear did not show in her eyes, “So the offer stands, would you come to breakfast with my mother?”

The room was silent while she thought about it, and then she looked up at him and with a defiant gleam in her eyes that he had seen many times aimed at Puddies, “Yes I would.” He watched as she threw back the comforter and then proceeded to start to find her luggage. He watched her as she opened her bags and started to pull stuff out, almost seeming to forget he was there.

He stood up and walked over to her, clearing his throat before he touched her as a warning. “Kim I am going to run home and clean up. I live a little ways out so it is going to take me about 45 minutes.”

She froze in place and then turned towards him, a look of pain crossing her face. “No I know if you leave me here I am going to loose my nerve. I feel strong again, whole, when you are here.” She crossed to him holding a bundle of clothes and said, “Just give me 5 minutes and I will go with you. Besides I would love to see your place.”

“Okay…” he smiled at her and then walked to his things, finding his cell phone. While Kim was in the bathroom he made quick call to his mother, “Hey mom, I know this might shock you but I am going to be a tad late this morning.”

Her response over the phone was first laughter, then in an annoyed tone, “Thomas why can’t you set an alarm? You know I have plans too.”

Tommy smiled at her words, knowing she meant them, but also knowing she had probably made them based on his tendency to be late and set the start time at least a half hour later. “I know, I know mom, and I am really sorry. We didn’t set an alarm last night.” As the words left his mouth he knew immediately he had made a mistake and the silence on the other end of the phone confirmed it.

“Thomas James Oliver, just who is we? Did you and Mel finally patch things up?” Tommy could hear the amusement in that question and he also knew that his next statement was going to surprise her.

“Nope, um well Kim, I mean…”

“Tommy will you just spit it out for goodness sake.” The exasperation was quite clear.

“Kimberly Hart came into town for the reunion. We got talking and…” He didn’t know how much he could say to his mother. What had happened to Kim was so personal, but it explained why she left and he wanted his mother to understand. However, it was not his story to tell. 

“Kim’s here, oh Tommy that is wonderful,” and he could hear the sincerity in his ear. “Please tell me you invited her to breakfast?”

Tommy nodded then realized he needed to tell his mom, “Yes mom, but you have to promise not to give her the third degree.”

“All right, all right….good thing your father isn’t coming to breakfast this week. I will see you both it a bit.”

Kim came out of the bathroom dressed in simple sundress and Tommy was surprised at the color of the dress. It was a riot of black and white with emerald green designs in random places. He watched her walk to the open closet and grab a black, short-sleeved coat, which covered her shoulders and her upper arms. She spun back to him and walked over to the table to find her room keys and other paraphernalia she needed for the day. She stopped in front of him, “I'm ready.”

 He wanted to hug her again, climb back into bed and just be together, but his mother was waiting. “I called my mom to let her know we were running late.”

They exited to the room and walked down to Tommy’s waiting truck, “Tommy, you mother must hate me, I don’t have a clue what to say.”

He reached back a little when he noticed she had slowed down to say this, “Kim, like I said, she told me 100 times to call you or go to Florida and if I had listened to her, well lord only knows what would have happened. But I do know that I would have loved you and helped in any way you would have let me, instead of having to face it all alone.”

Kim’s smile was almost blinding and Tommy just smiled back at her. The drive back to Tommy’s house was quiet. He filled her in on little changes about Angel Grove when she asked questions but as they moved into the hills he looked to see her focus was on the hillside where the Command Center had once stood. He just let the quiet extend between them.

He turned into his driveway, the gravel crunching under the tires, “Welcome to the Oliver Ranch,” and he gestured towards the two story home that stood in the middle of a large hillside, with scrubby desert trees and rocks, a front lawn that needed watering and some well cared for shrubs around a pebble garden.

“Tommy, it is beautiful here. This is all yours?”

He nodded, “I didn’t do half bad in racing so when I finally had enough, I bought the land and then some friends of mine helped me build the house. The commute to and from Angel Grove is a bitch, but my job is only 15 minutes away on a good day. Best part, no neighbors.”

“Kim, I would love to give you a full tour, but I don’t want to be any later,” as a quick look at the dashboard clock told him it was 8:50.

“Tommy, that’s fine, I’ll just wait here.” He climbed out of the truck and she did the same. He ran around the side to stand before her as she climbed out of the truck and said quickly, “I’ll hurry,” and he turned away from her.

 

Kim watched him run up the front stairs to a deck that looked like it wrapped around the house. She walked over the pebble garden noting two rakes to create patterns and paths in the pebbles and sand.    She turned and walked around the front yard, taking in the views and the quaint home, the light grey exterior with green trim seemed perfect, exactly what she would have chosen for him.

Tommy’s mother had always been so wonderful to Kim when they had been dating.  She remembered when she had been trying to deal with her mom leaving and moving in with the Campbells that she had extended an invitation to Kim for motherly support if she ever needed it.

 _What do I tell you today?_ Kim was at a loss.  She really had only told a few people and most of them were either victims themselves or part of her support group. What would Jackie think of her?

She didn’t know how long she stood there looking at the garden, lost in her thoughts until she heard the door slam and quick steps coming towards her.  She turned to face him. He had fixed his hair, pulling it back tightly and found a T-shirt, shorts and running shoes.  He looked just like her Tommy from years ago, yet something was not quite the same. A maturity, a calmness was present and when he got closer to her, it spread to her like a warm blanket, a sense of peace.

“Ready?” she asked, for no reason other than to break the silence between them. He said nothing but walked up to her and quickly wrapped his arms around her. Again she felt her body tense, then relax into the tight embrace.

“I had to make sure this was real, that you were really here at my house and going to breakfast with my mom.” He had leaned down to whisper this in her ear.

She pulled back a little so she could look at him. “I’m here,” and she returned the hug, burying her face in his chest and inhaling while enjoying the warmth of his body.

 

They pulled into the Buttered Biscuit parking lot, Kim asking, “Is this new?”

            They met in front of the truck and Tommy reached for her hand, gave it a squeeze and said, “Yes, maybe six or seven years ago, people started buying up some of the properties that had been flattened by various alien monsters, once the threat seemed to stay away.  They started to develop.”

            The chime over the door signaled their entrance to anyone who cared and Tommy escorted Kim back to the table he almost always shared with his mother. Tommy was surprised how nervous he was, but took a deep breath and re-introduced his mother to Kim.

“Kimberly, it is so wonderful to see you, it has been too long.” Jackie beamed at the two, leaning into give Km a quick hug.

“It is nice to see you too Mrs. Oliver.” Tommy was amused to see his mother visibly recoil at the term Mrs. Oliver.

“Oh no dear, I finally got you calling me Jackie before you left, we will have none of this Mrs. Oliver crap.”

Tommy’s adoptive mother was and always had been a _speak your mind_ kind of person, so it was no surprise that as soon as they were seated she started asking questions. However he was thankful that she carefully steered the conversation to the most recent things, avoiding the break up completely.

Breakfast came and went, Tommy had enjoyed the delightful conversation between the two women, he had learned some more about Kim’s coaching, though she had said nothing to his mother about the counseling job. When the check came Tommy grabbed it, “My treat.” Both women tried to change his mind, but he would have none of it, and told them so.

As they got up to leave Tommy watched as his mother gave Kim a hug and whispered something in her ear. Kim stiffened momentarily and then hugged his mother back fiercely. When they parted his mother patted his hand, “Good luck son,” and she smiled as she walked out of the restaurant.

“Are you OK?” He asked as he reached for her.

“She forgave me.”

“What,” Tommy turned, searching for her eyes.

“I, uh, I mean she doesn’t even know why I did it, but she said she forgave me for hurting you.” She was shaking her head as they walked out door.

“She is an amazing woman Kim and like I said, she was adamant that I go to you.  My pride just wouldn’t let me.” He sighed with the memories of the arguments he had had with his mother and father about the break-up letter.

At the truck he paused, _now what?_ He thought for a moment and asked while unlocking the doors, “Want to come back and get the tour of the Oliver Ranch?”

The smile lit up her face, “I would love that.”

 

They drove back to Tommy’s house, Kim feeling more and more anxious as they got closer. She distracted herself by asking Tommy questions about racing and college that he gladly answered. It made for an almost relaxing drive. Tommy would share an experience with Kim about college, and then follow up with a question about her college days. Back and forth they went, each learning more about the past they each experienced.

When they finally arrived Tommy escorted her to the front door, unlocked it and let her in. As they walked through each room Kim just listened to his life retold by all the items found in the different rooms.  She was not surprised to see the guest room had been converted into a gym. “I always imagined a gym like this in your home Tommy,” she looked at him and walked to the well used punching bag that hung in the middle of the room. In reality it looked like what she would have wanted as well, except for mirrors, there needed to be at least one wall with mirrors and a bar for stretching. She tried to hold her emotions in check and decided she needed a minute.

“Tommy,” he looked at her, “you have a beautiful home.”

“Thanks. I love being out here, especially sunset to sunrise, the views make the inconvenience worth it.”

She gave him an amused glance, and walked out back into the hall, backtracking to a bathroom they had passed, “I’m going to pop in here for a minute, can you do coffee?”

He nodded and patted her on the shoulder, the hesitation in his touch made her feel a longing to just go to him and let him wrap his arms around her. But that wasn’t going to happen.

When she came out of the bathroom, feeling like she had control of her emotions, she wandered into the kitchen. _Functional_ was the best way to describe it, not a decorative or fru-fru item to be seen. Tommy handed her a glass of creamy tan liquid that was dripping, she arched an eyebrow questioning the contents. “Iced mochas,” was the answer to her unasked question.

Carrying her mocha, she followed him out the sliding glass door and onto the back deck. He plopped down in the nylon-backed chair with built in cup holders and put his feet up on the railing of the deck. Kim sat down in the chair next to him, watching his every move. It was already 75 degrees and it was only 11:00, so the iced coffee was actually a nice treat.

“Thanks for the drink,” she said and he turned to smile at her

“It’s not one of Ernie’s smoothies, but it also isn’t 700 calories.”

“God, I know. I think if I hadn’t been training during the day and kicking Puttie butt all other hours, I would have weighed 500 pounds,” a shudder passing through her body at the thought.

“I know, can’t eat like I used to, that’s for damn sure.” He kept his eyes forward and Kim found that she really wanted to see his face, his eyes, but instead sat back in her chair and mimicked his movements, putting one leg up on the railing; she was wearing a dress after all.

Time passed, coffee was sipped and Kim felt more and more relaxed in his presence. She jumped a little when his cold fingers reached over to supposedly, according to him, brush a bug off her arm. But then his hand never left. His fingers kept gently running up and down her arm, sending warm tingle up her arm and to all sorts of fun places in her body. Places that hadn’t felt anything in years.

 


	5. Bar Night, Wonderful Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So as the reunion events bring Kim and Tommy closer together, some doors begin to open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't like reading sex scenes...well first why are you reading a story labeled as NC-17, but if so, skip this chapter.

 

Sitting next to her again, gently stroking the back of her arm made Tommy ponder several things.  First he realized that no matter what had happened he was still in love with Kim.  Which was crazy because he didn’t know her, not the woman sitting next to him. He knew that Mel had been right and it had just been a matter of finding the truth, knowing that she hadn’t meant to hurt him and then the anguish he felt for her pain that he could have helped with.  Dwelling on those thoughts would lead to a need to use the punching bag again and he really didn’t want to waste his time with her.

The crunch of gravel and then a female voice, “Tommy, you home?” A familiar female voice yelled from the front of the house made him stiffen up and pull his hand away from Kim’s arm. _What to do?_ “Mel, we are around back,” he yelled and he heard her park her bike and walk up and around to the back deck.

“Oh,” was her surprised response to seeing Kim.

“Mel, this is Kim, Kim this Mel.” Tommy was uneasy about what to say but Mel took care of that.

“So bud, no ride today,” she tapped him on the shoulder.

“Ah, no. Sorry I forgot,” he said sheepishly.

She smiled at Kim, taking in the woman’s appearance and obvious discomfort. “No big deal. I will see you at class on Monday,” and with that the strawberry blonde walked away confirming for Tommy that she was well and truly a great friend.

He could feel the tension radiating from Kim and she suddenly stood up. “I should go,” she said quickly and then a pained look crossed her face, “Ah, I’ll call a cab.” Before Tommy had moved she was back through the door leaving him on his own deck. He stood up and walked back inside, bringing both the glasses and followed the sounds of Kim hunting through her bag to find her phone. When she found it, flipped it open and was about to dial Tommy reached for her hand to stop her.

“Kim, please let me explain, you at least owe me that.” She looked up at him like she had been slapped, but then nodded. He took her phone and put it in his pocket then took both her hands in his.

“Mel is a very good friend and in the last three months we had been trying to be more, but I,” he pointed to himself, “would not move forward.” He tugged on her hands and pulled her gently into the living room. With an encouraging smile he lead her to the couch. She sat, but in the corner and Tommy could tell she wanted space between them so he gave in and sat at the other end, but swiveling sideways so he could look directly at her.

“Mel and I met in my self defense class and we started chatting after class. She had come to class with a friend from her work that had just left her abusive husband and Mel was trying to help her feel more secure, you know?” He paused and then smiled when Kim nodded in understanding.

“Talking turned into coffee, which turned into dinner and we found we both enjoyed a lot of the same things like hiking, biking and martial arts. We started spending a lot of time together but I always held back. Last weekend she kind of called me on it.”

“What’s that mean?” The exasperation in her voice made it clear that she was beginning to get frustrated.

“Well, we were supposed to be going for a hike and when she showed up things were great, we were talking and getting ready for the day and I had a stray thought about you and I guess my mind just took off. I mean, I didn’t physically leave but I guess my face and eyes told Mel that my mind was no longer on the conversation. She asked straight up if the reason I was holding back was because I was still in love with you.” He looked right at her as he said this.

Her gasp made him shift a little and scoot closer to the middle of the couch, reaching for her hand. “She was right you know,” was all he said, but he searched her face until she looked at him, making eye contact.

 

Kim felt so many emotions in that instant she didn’t really know what to do until the fear took over. She pulled away form him and turned to face the TV that sat across from the couch. “Tommy, how the hell can you love me? You don’t even know me?”

When he didn’t say anything the silence was making her really uncomfortable so she continued, “I mean I was a kid when you last knew me.  You’ve change and so have I. We are not two love sick teenagers anymore.” With that she tried to get up from the couch, she made it to a standing position only to have him pull her back down, landing in his lap and he wrapped his arms around her and held on.

“Let me go Tommy,” she struggled to get away. Though she had no memory of being restrained by her attackers, the sense of helplessness that came from her inability to move was overwhelming.

With a voice cold and even she said, “Let me go now.” The demand cut through the silence of the room and Tommy did just that. She got up and walked out of the room quickly.

 _Now what?_ She walked away trying to organize her thoughts and leaned against the wall in the hallway. She listened to see if he was following but heard nothing. She wasn’t shaking, though for the first couple years her reaction had been panic attacks. She had begun to heal and her reactions were not as debilitating. She knew she had to talk to him, face him, tell him she really did still feel something, but what did she feel that was the million-dollar question.

She was so focused on her thoughts she didn’t hear him approach, but he said her name quietly, leaving space between them.

“I’m sorry Kim,” she looked up at his green eyes and found only confusion and sorry shining back at her. He wasn’t mad, just upset. She could tell he wanted to touch her, but refrained.

“It’s not you Tommy, I am just screwed up.” She threw her hands up in exasperations and walked back to the kitchen. For some reason she felt better there. When she reached the small room she looked around and found a glass, filling it with water she finally turned back to him.

“Look Tommy, can you take me back to the hotel, or should I call a cab?”

He had taken a seat at the dinette table, his legs stretched out in front of him crossed at the ankle. “If that’s what you want, sure, but Kim I think we need to finish this conversation.” She scowled at him and he just smiled back at her. But he continued, not giving her a chance to reply, “I want to try and get to know this Kim, the one standing in my kitchen.”

She looked at him like he was an alien and he just laughed at her. She watched as he unfolded himself form the chair and crossed to her.

 

Tommy didn’t touch her or even get close enough to. “Jesus Kim, what we had was special. I have never felt like I did when I was with you. Did you hurt me, hell yes you did,” she snapped her head up to look at him at that statement, but he kept speaking. “I think what we had before,” he paused, choosing his next words with care, “the letter was amazing. I knew I was going to spend the rest of my life with you.” A tear fell from one eye and he watched it travel down her cheek. “You were my future and all I needed to be happy no matter what Rita or Zedd, or the world for that matter through at us.” He paused to take a breath, moving toward her and gently reached out and wiped the tear from her face. She didn’t move away from him and he silently cheered at this.

“Tommy,” her voice was quiet and she sounded calm, like she had resigned herself to whatever doom lay before her. “I want, no I need to get comfortable with you again if we are doing anything at all. My mind says to trust you but my body fears and dreads every touch.” She sighed and stared at the floor. “I miss touching and being touched. To be honest, this is the first time I slept anywhere and with anyone for the last 12 years.”

He took a small step closer, until he could have embraced her, but she still had a way to escape. She said nothing and he kept his voice off and hands to himself, letting her process what had happened. After two minutes of silence she finally spoke.

“Tommy, I am still getting to know the new me but I think I would like to try.” She gestured between them. The smile on his face was genuine and when she finally looked up and made eye contact he felt his shiver with anticipation. He took the last small step, closing the space between them. “Thank you Kim, you won’t regret it.” He reached his hand out and she took it.

 

The truck ride back to town was quiet and Kim was contemplating all the possibilities of what could come next. So deep in through she was surprised when the truck pulled into the parking lot of her hotel. It was in that instant that she had a moment of clarity, knew exactly what she wanted. She turned to the man she didn’t know well, but knew that he was worth the risk, that he would not and could not hurt her intentionally, though he had every reason to hate her.

She reached across the seat putting her hand on his thigh, a gesture that brought a rush of warmth to her body as she touched his warm skin. Her brown eyes searched his green ones. “Tommy I would like to know if maybe you would like to meet for dinner tonight before the event?”

His whole face lit up, “You asking me out Kim?” His teasing question was filled with hope and she smiled back at him nodding.

“I would love that,” was his response and he covered her small hand with his.

 

6:00 Friday Night ~ From the Bayou Restaurant

The two had ordered drinks and were waiting for the jalapeno muffins and iced teas to show up. Kim had agonized over what to wear and though she knew that she would be going directly to the reunion event, she really had wanted to look nice for Tommy. She looked him up and down a realized he had probably gone through the same process, picking out something that would work for their first date and the bar even. Both were humming with the tension building between them.

Neither noticed a family walk in and a teen walked up to the table, “Hey Mr. Oliver.” Tommy’s gaze left Kim and he looked up to see Chad Ritchie standing next to their table.

“Chad, leave him alone, you will see him in September,” said a woman that obviously was a little embarrassed that her son would interrupt the two sitting together.

“It’s OK Mrs. Ritchie, comes with the job. I even went to LA for an event,” _Jason’s Bachelor Party,_ he thought to himself,  “and ran into a student.”

She smiled at him, “well we won’t keep you anymore, will we Chad?”

“Later,” Chad said over his shoulder, “enjoy your date.”

Kim was looking at him, amusement in her eyes. “Yes Mister Oliver, enjoy your date.” She paused before the double meaning of her words hit her and she just laughed. They were both laughing when their drinks showed up.

Over a wonderful dinner they shared more about their lives and friends. Tommy told Kim all about Jason and Billy’s weddings and though Kim still looked haunted, disappointed she had not been there, she was delighted with the stories he shared.

She, in turn, told him about her work as a coach and how some of her students had gone on to compete. They had been sharing their stories and eating slowly when the waitress returned to check on them, breaking the spell. Tommy looked at his watch and was shocked to see it was 7:50.

“Umm Kim, want to get the check and head out, it’s almost 8:00.” Kim gasped and looked at her own watch. They quibbled over the check, but Kim put her foot down and stated, she had asked him so she should pay.

Tommy helped her into the wrap she had worn over the sleeveless silver sheath dress that hugged her curves and fell just below her knee. His hand stayed on the small of her back as he escorted her out of the restaurant. Unlike earlier that day, they continued sharing stories while they drove to the Grove.

As they got closer Kim felt her nerves starting to get to her. “Why am I suddenly nervous?”

Tommy glanced at her, “Not sure, but I would guess it has a lot to do with the fact that you don’t want to talk to former classmates that you haven’t seen for the last 12 years about where you disappeared to 57 times. I mean come on Kim, I got asked about you by, well everyone, for a full year. It was pretty rough.”

“Tommy, I wish I could change what happened and I hate to ask this but I don’t think I am ready, can you take me back, or I’ll catch a cab.”

Tommy pulled over to the side of the road, parking the truck haphazardly and looked at her. “Kim you have the control, you get to decide what to tell them and it is really no ones business about why you left. I will stay by your side and if it looks like you need a rescue from questions, I will be your white knight and distract them while you make your escape. But you need to do this.”

She nodded, knowing he was right. She took a deep breath and looked right at him, “You’re right and I am holding you to that white knight thing.”

He reached over, gently touching her face, “Kim I would do anything for you,” and he knew he meant it. He had never felt like this with anyone else, there was only Kim.

“You ready?” he asked her quietly.

“Yeah and thanks Tommy. I needed to hear that.”

“My pleasure Kim, I am here for you now and it is my hope that you will enjoy tonight.”

 

And the reality is she did. She had a lemon drop which had helped take the edge off and as they mingled together she was delighted at how many of her former classmates seemed to just let go, that she had chosen to stay in Florida and that was all they needed to hear.

Tommy was true to his word and never left her side. Many of the former Rangers made appearances and stopped by to chat with the couple. Rocky had picked Kim up in an almost bone crushing hug, oblivious to the tensing of her body. “Put her down Rocky,” Tommy told one of his best friends in a somewhat cold voice. He had noticed Kim’s discomfort at the hug. When she was free of Rocky’s arms, Kim took a step back, her body touching ever so lightly against the warmth and comfort of Tommy’s body.

The laughter was plentiful and though a lot of their friends were getting drunk Kim noticed that Tommy had been nursing the same beer all night, and she felt a little buzzed by the second lemon drop, but she was still having a great time.

She turned to look at him, touching his arm to get his full attention, “Tommy, can we get out of here?”

Tommy looked down at her, the warm flush of her skin, the golden brown of her eyes and the inviting smile made his heart rate increase. He wanted her but knew that wasn’t in the cards any time soon or ever.

Kim had seen his eyes and recognized the flush of desire cross his face and it made her tingle with desire. She grabbed his hands and lead him out of the bar saying goodnight to people as they passed. Kim was practically dragging him and when they got to his truck she did something that shocked Tommy, pulled his face down to hers and kissed him. And it was not a friendly peck. She teased his lips until he opened his mouth and her tongue delved into his mouth, tasting of lemons. He wrapped his arms around her and she groaned when she felt his erection on her stomach. She pulled back a little and then kissed his lips again, this time with a gentle and warm touch.

Her voice, husky with desire, “Tommy, take me home.” His gaze that had been absorbed in the mental undressing of his one time girlfriend snapped up to make eye contact.

“Kim?” The disappointment in his voice apparent and obviously he knew he would do anything she asked, but after that kiss he had dared to hope that maybe, just maybe, there was more to this. She saw the confusion and the disappointment in his face and it made her want him even more. She had never wanted someone so badly and it seared her. She corrected his misunderstanding, “Tommy, take me to your home.” The smile that grew on his face was radiant and he leaned down kissing her forehead, then trailing warm kisses down her cheek and neck, until he found her lips again.

When he finally pulled away, he turned quickly to the truck and let her in. Again the drive was silent but this time both felt a pleasant warmth and Kim’s hand found his between the seats.  She gently stroked his hand as he drove, only letting go when he needed the hand to drive, then returning to the warmth.

When they got to his house they exited at the same time and both walked to the front of the truck, Tommy held out his hand for her and she took it, resuming her gentle caress of his palm and fingers as they entered.

When they got inside Kim started to get nervous and Tommy felt her shift in mood, the tension obvious. He reached over her shoulders and took the wrap, then placing his hand at the small over her back, guided her to the living room. Once she was seated, he disappeared for a couple minutes and returned with a tray and several glasses.

“I didn’t know what you might want,” he smiled sheepishly and she returned his smile with a full one of her own. He placed the tray on the coffee table and looked up at her questioningly. She watched as a bead of water slipped down the neck of a bottle of wine. He had water, soda, lemonade and wine. She reached over for a wine glass and indicated the bottle. She never imagined she would be sitting on a couch, drinking white wine with Tommy Oliver after everything that had happened.  It had never even crossed her mind when they were kids, but now she needed the warmth and confidence that the glass would bring her.

They sat sipping wine, staring out the window that looked onto the mountains behind his home.  “It’s beautiful here,” she said softly. He didn’t respond, just moved his hand across the back of the couch to touch her hand that had also been put along the back. Their hands gently explored each other, Tommy gently caressing each finger and painted nail; Kim lightly brushing the back of his hand.

Some time passed and she wasn’t even aware she had finished her glass of wine until Tommy reached for the bottle to refill her glass and she declined by putting the glass back on the tray. “I think I have had enough alcohol tonight.” She blushed at the statement; really beginning to feel the effects of the vodka and wine numb her thoughts. She loved the feeling but too much more and she would either loose control or fall asleep and neither were the outcome she wanted for this evening.

Tommy poured water into his wine glass and kept sipping, waiting for her to indicate what was going to happen next. He had made the decision on the drive home that she had to initiate everything. He got the impression from her reactions and the little he did know about the attack and what happened afterwards, that she had not been involved with anyone since.

She had moved her hand from his fingers, to his palm, then wrist and ending at his forearm; stroking the hair on the back of his arm, almost like she was combing the sparse hair that covered him. He almost purred with the gentle stroking and that seemed to spur her on and she moved closer to him on the couch, both her hands now on his body. His eyes were closed and his face was flushed and Kim noticed the bulge in his slacks was more pronounced.

She took her hands and placed one on his thigh and the other on his chest over his heart. Her hand on this thigh stroked the defined muscles there and as her hand moved further up his thigh she felt his heart beat faster.

“Tommy,” she whispered his name and he opened his eyes. He looked at her, his eyes and face telling the truth, that he wanted her and now, but would hold back until she initiated every action.

Tommy was thoroughly turned on by Kim’s actions. Everywhere her hands had touched felt like they had been touched by fire, and his pants were getting uncomfortably tight.

“Yes Kim?”

“I want,” she looked down shyly and he reached out to bring her chin up to make eye contact.

When their eyes met he asked, “What do you want?” His voice was husky with desire.

“I want to see you, to touch you, like before.”

Her words were like a bolt of lightning and he thought he might cum in his pants like a teenager, but he mastered the sensations and then reached up and started to take off his shirt. When his shirt was off she reached out to touch him. The first feather light brush of her fingers on his chest made him groan and his nipples pebbled.

She was amused and pleased by his reaction to her exploration and she didn’t even realize she had moved until she found herself straddling his thighs. She ran her hand up and down his muscled chest, drawing one fingernail over his nipple that made him gasp. His reaction pleased her and made her bolder and soon she was teasing out his moans of pleasure making her feel more daring.

He didn’t know what to do with his hands so he left them at his side, griping the couch cushions to keep them from touching her. He desperately wanted to touch her. He wanted her touching him everywhere but was loving her teasing touches and gentle caresses. When her mouth found his nipple he gasped in delight and shifted, soon finding this new position moved his left thigh in between her legs. Her dress had ridden up and he could feel the heat and he thought maybe a little dampness on his cotton-covered thigh.

He was so fascinated by this new sensation and the ministrations of her touches that he almost missed her request. “Touch me Tommy,” and she lowered her mouth again to his neck and trailed hot nibbles and kisses down his neck to his peck, ending the pattern by taking his nipple in her mouth and using her tongue and teeth to tease the sensitive nub.

He felt her grind her crotch on his thigh and heard her muffled moans and that was about all he could take, but again caught himself, _slow and gentle._ He knew that doing this right, making her know just how wonderful sex could be would be one of the last pieces of the healing process and he had every intention of helping her heal.

His first stop was her hair, he remembered when they were dating she had loved it when he would stroke her hair, gently teasing his fingers through the honey gold strands. The sounds she made then and sounds she had just made were the same, a groan that sent a shiver down his spine.

Her hands left his pecks and moved in tandem with his, every stroke through his hair was mimicked by her fingers through his chestnut locks. He noticed with amusement and pleasure that she was gently rocking her body back and forth on his thigh and based on the feeling of heat and wetness she was really turned on and enjoying herself.

He removed his hands from her hair and brushed the backs of his finger tips down the side of her face, caressing her ears, cheeks, neck and then lower until they were gently passing over her tightly confined breasts. Her lips parted and she pushed them into his hands. He took one small handful and through the double fabric of the dress and bra, he could still find the stiff nipple, like a treasure. He found it, and wrapped his finger tips around the turgid nipple straining to be released. He was fascinated and completely mesmerized by her actions, her body grinding on him, her fingers still exploring his chest and then she was kissing him again. It was all he could do not to pick her up and take her there on the couch.

He felt one of her hands still exploring while their tongues dueled for control, Kim pushing into his mouth only to find him caressing her tongue with his until she retreated and he explored her mouth. It was getting to be too much, too hot and Kim knew what she needed, what she desired but to get it from him, she didn’t know how to ask.

She needed to keep her protective clothing, but needed him bared to her. She needed to be in control. She needed to experience the pleasure that comes from sex given freely and lovingly, but needed to be able to escape if it was too much. It was almost like he read her mind when he asked, his voice breaking and so sexy with the grumble that came from trying to keep a tight control on everything. “Do what ever you want, what ever you need…” his voice cut off in a moan of pleasure as her hands found his penis through his pants and gently stroked his length.

He could not stop his body’s natural reaction as he pushed up towards her hand, his thigh shifting, causing red-hot fire to spread through her body. She groaned and said, “Pants….I need them off you now.” He reached for his fly as she lifted up to let him unbutton, continuing her exploration of his chest. He pulled his wallet out of his pocket and set it on the couch, then unzipped and with both hands he took hers and brought them to his loosened slacks.

Her face was glowing, small beads of sweat had formed on her brow and her pink lips were parted as she lightly panted. He smiled down on her and she pulled, brining his slacks and underwear down in one smooth motion. He toed off his shoes and he finished pulling them off, while removing the rest of his clothing.

Kim had raised herself onto her knees when he stood, and was still tracing his abs and pecks as he finished removing his clothes.  His golden skin was warm and she could see the goose bumps rising on his arms as his skin cooled when exposed to the change in temperature. She took a breath and then brought her fingers to his erection, and he laughed at her reaction upon touching him, and then all he could do was groan as she wrapped her fingers around his length.

He knew he had to hold on and realized that it was going to be a challenge so he started thinking about state tests, his taxes, anything to try and get himself under control, but when she squeezed gently and stroked forward just a little it was almost too much; he moaned her name. With his eyes closed he didn’t even know she was moving until he felt her pull on him, and with one hand on his hip and one on his penis, she led him back to the couch and seated, resuming her position straddling his thighs.

His erection was incredibly close to her, he could feel her heat, then she leaned forward and up, grinding her panty covered mound against his erection, and finding his lips with hers. The tongues began again, searching the depths of each others mouth and Tommy knew he had a few minutes left before all common sense left him. The heat and dampness rubbing on his naked thigh and he groaned her name. He wanted to make sure, wanted to know with certainty that this was what she wanted, but she felt so good and she had begun it all.

He blindly searched the cushions of the couch looking for his wallet.  Found it and was able to extract the foil covered packet. The sound of the crinkling paper and the awareness of his hands moving around the couch brought her out of her sexual frenzy for a moment and when she saw what he had in his hands, she whimpered with need. The condom was so real and the feelings she was experiencing were confusing and exciting. Her body screamed to let him continue but she hesitated.

She took his hand with the condom in it and held it still for a moment. She searched for and found his brown eyes, seeing nothing but love, concern and desire; she knew this was the right thing to do. She brought his hand to her lips and kissed it, granting permission. He brought his other hand up and ripped the wrapper open, and then carefully rolled the condom down his erection, Kim watching the process.

She groaned again when he finished the process, and then she moved her hands to his hair and found his mouth with her own. She rocked her body against him, his erection pinned between her thighs and as he brought his hands up under her dress he played with her breasts through the silk of her bra, stroking them and then finally lowering his mouth to take one her nipples into his mouth. The sound she made was amazing and he knew he wanted to hear it again, so he switched to the other breast.

Kim has lost all sense and just gave herself to the stroking his hands and mouth were doing.  It was all she could do to stay upright. He brought one of his hands up to her hip, and then to the soaked crotch of her panties, pulling the useless cloth to the side and let his erection find her opening. She wiggled a little, gasping when the head of his penis pushed through the first ring of muscles and then they both groaned as she sank onto his length, taking almost all of him into her body.

The angle didn’t allow him to fully penetrate her, but the feeling of heat and the ripple of her muscles around him was almost more than he could stand, and then she moved. She lifted up, his erection leaving her while her body squeezed trying to keep him inside, then relaxing and pushing back down, her clit rubbing against his hardness as he filled her. “Oh my god,” she moaned and she leaned forward, lost in the sensations and pleasure.

He let her ride him, praying he could last. He desperately wanted her to tip over the edge first, knew some how that it was important that she experience this orgasm. She was close, he could tell but something held her back.

 

She didn’t know it could feel this good. Her whole body was on fire and she was so close. So close. And then his hand, his fingers worked their way in between their joined bodies. He found her clit, and that was the push she needed. She gasped, her fingers digging into his skin as she forced her body down to get as much contact as she could. Her muscles tightened and he watched as her eyes shut and then a look of wonder lit her face. Her vagina clamped on him, milking and pulsing around him and he was done, cumming with an inarticulate sob, pulling her body closer to him as he thrust into her a few more times.

He held her quivering body close, balancing her so she wouldn’t fall off the couch and enjoying the aftershocks of the intense orgasm.  “Tommy, I’ve…” she started and he looked up to see a few tears escaping from her eyes.

“I know beautiful,” and he did. He knew she had experienced something new and he prayed she would let them repeat this again and again for the rest of their lives.

He wanted to stay close and God how he wanted to stay inside her but it couldn’t be that comfortable for her. “Kim, can I take you to bed?” She blushed and nodded. Her surprised squeak as he shifted her to the side, and then carefully disengaged, grasping the condom to keep it in place. He lifted her off the couch and carried her up to his room.

He pulled the comforter and sheets back and laid her down on the bed and walked to the bathroom. He took a minute to clean himself up a bit and got rid of the condom, but rummaged around his medicine cabinet to find a couple more. When he returned to his bed he found that Kim had stretched out on his bed and was currently, almost as if her hands had minds of their own, running her fingers over her breasts and thighs.

“God you are so beautiful, I want to see all of you,” and smiled at him blushing. She sat up and he helped finish the removal of her dress and then she unhooked her bra. He reached out and helped remove the fabric.

Her nipples hardened in arousal and reacting to the sudden exposure to the air she moaned and the said, “And you Tommy, are still gorgeous, though I never saw all of you, my fantasies were pretty close to the real thing.” She got up on her knees facing him on the edge of the bed. “Thank you Tommy,” and she kissed him, first with a warm and gentle caress of lips but shortly it turned into a more passionate duel of tongues and hands began to explore again.

When her hand found his closed fist she pulled back unsure and raised an eyebrow questioningly. When he turned his fist over and opened his clenched fingers to show her what he had she gasped at the site of the condoms.

“Wishful thinking,” she asked in a teasing tone, then she blushed.

He leaned forward to nibble on her neck right under her ear and whispered, “I like to be prepared for anything.” And then he pulled her into a hug, loving the feel of her soft warm female parts pressing against him. The supple and refined muscles that were hidden under pale skin, she was everything he wanted and right now she was giving herself to him.

He felt her squirm and try and pull away. He let her go and she grinned, “My turn.” She pulled away, and knee walked to the edge of the bed, and then he watched her beautiful body walk towards the bathroom.

He reached down and dropped the condoms on the bedside table, turned off the light and pulled back the covers. He lay down and just let his mind drift. He was so relaxed, the alcohol, the quiet sounds of Kim in the bathroom, the normal night sounds through the open window and the contented feeling throughout his whole body, he couldn’t keep his eyes open.

 

When Kim exited the bathroom she left the light on, as the room was shrouded in darkness and she could just make out his body lying on the bed. His chest fell in a gentle rhythm, the louder inhale, almost snore, followed by the quiet exhale.

He was asleep. She stood next to the bed looking down on the first man she had let touch her in 12 years. Her body was still humming with the sensation of release and she was actually looking forward to trying again. When she had agreed finally to come to the class reunion, she had known it would be hard to see her friends. She had intentionally just put her whole life from Angel Grove out of her mind, like it had all never happened. There was only gymnastics and helping others. Her hand itched to explore the body laid out before her, but she didn’t want to wake him. She knew that he had not intended to fall asleep, but this might be for the best, she was a little sore. She smiled and shivered, remembering the sensations, the mild throb that came from parts unaccustomed to use.

“Thank you Tommy,” she whispered, the thankful feeling that he was able to help her past the last barrier she had to overcome to heal. She walked around to the other side of the bed, climbed under the covers and did a little rearranging to throw a blanket over Tommy. She lay back and sank into the mattress. She was a little cold so she rolled over seeking the warmth of Tommy’s body, and though he seemed asleep he turned over to pull her into his warm embrace. They both fell asleep wrapped in each other’s arms.

 


	6. Anyone Interested in Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after and lunch with friends. This could be love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Though there are no specifics, mentions of rape occur and there is lots of sex. Be warned ;-)  
> In addition I will say sorry for those that had been reading and then I just stopped. No excuses other than I just lost the muse, but all the ads for the new movie inspired me to come back. I plan to wrap up the reunion and call it good. So we are close, maybe 1 or 2 more to go. Have one done and the other in my head...but we will see. Enjoy.

 

Saturday ~ 5:40 AM

 

            Tommy was the first to wake. He opened his eyes praying that last night had not been a dream. Her body was hidden beneath the light blankets and sheets he had on his bed and she had obviously not been warm enough as she had pushed herself over and spooned against him. His body let him know two things at the site of a beautiful sleeping Kim. First he wanted to make love to her again, and that he had to pee.

            He carefully untangled himself from her arms and went to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth to remove the fuzz and morning breath and then went back into the bedroom. She had moved over into his spot, obviously seeking warmth.

            He climbed under the covers, finding her warm and soft body, gently pulling her to him. He felt her stretching and then she tensed. “Kim, you’re OK…morning,” he quietly murmured in her ear to reassure and remind her where she was. She sighed and then changed positions, throwing her thigh over his leg, her breast pressed between their bodies and her face resting on his chest. Her hand was idly stroking the skin on his belly and gently making circles around his belly button. He had never known his belly button to be such a sensitive area, but her fingers had him at full attention shortly and she hadn’t actually touched his erection.

            She felt him tense, and noticed he was getting hard. His groan of pleasure and encouragement made her more bold and her fingers gently brushed down his stomach, following the trail of curled pubic hair until her fingers stopped, finding his fully erect penis.

            Her fingers kept exploring and the more he reacted to her touch, the more turned on she got. She hadn’t realized what her own body had been doing until he suddenly shifted his legs and she felt his thigh brush her clit. She had his leg between hers and she could feel the dampness of the skin where she had been pressing herself against his leg. She was embarrassed, she hadn’t experienced such wanton lust before, but she knew what she wanted now and decided to just ask.

            “Tommy, please…I need you.” The tone of her voice, the touch of her hand, he almost lost it without ever getting inside her. He watched as she disentangled her own body from his and lay back.

            “Are you sure?” She smiled up at his concerned face and nodded, granting permission. He reached over for another condom, finding the handful from the night before, but he wanted to try something first.

            He found her right and then left breast with his mouth, tongue and teeth nibbling on the sensitive mounds. His fingers trailed down her body, then back up to her breasts. He created a pattern of pleasure until he felt her hips snap and her body seeking more contact, beginning to thrust up of their own accord. He left her breasts, his hands and mouth touching and tasting as he nibbled down her body, taking in the slight salt of her skin and a taste that had to be her own. When he found her mound of damp curls he parted her folds and just touched her, with the tip of his tongue. Her reaction was again a surprise, he felt and saw the new juices that her body produced as her arousal increased.

            He had to taste her, and he found the nerve to really explore. He placed one of his fingers at the entrance of her vagina and traced the moist opening. Bringing his face closer, he brought his tongue in contact with the small kernel, and his mouth tasted the salty and delicious taste of her.

            Her body arched off the bed and she moaned pushing herself closer to the source of pleasure, urging him on. He couldn’t describe the taste, the feel of her body reacting. It was Kim flavored and he smiled as he continued to delve into her most secret parts.

            He felt her thigh muscles tense, felt her body quiver and realized she might be close, though he wasn’t really sure. He put the condom on quickly, and kneeled up, pulling her legs apart and entered her slowly.

            Her eyes had been closed but snapped open upon his body beginning to penetrate hers. He leaned down and kissed her, as he held his body in position, letting her get accustomed to his presence. He felt her relax and laughed when she nipped at his chin. Slowly he pushed into her, still amazed by the sensations that surrounded his cock.

            She purred as he pushed into her; filling, stretching and touching parts that made her want to scream. Without warning she tilted her hips and brought one leg up and around his waist, causing the inside of her vagina to pulse against one side of him. It was too much, he had to move and he pulled out slowly and then pushed back in gently.

            “Tommy, I won’t break,” came a breathy statement from the beautiful woman below him and that was all the encouragement he needed. He pulled out again and thrust in fast, deep, creating a driving rhythm that she matched with her hips.

            An inarticulate sob escaped Tommy’s lips as he came, followed by Kim and they collapsed, Tommy staying inside her but pulling her over so she was on top. They lay gasping, too exhausted to move and loving the feel of the other’s body.

            He felt something warm and wet on his chest and realized Kim was crying. “God Kim, are you OK?” He leaned up, slipping out of her and readjusting her body while quickly getting rid of the condom. He pulled her closer and wrapped the comforter around their bodies.

            She sniffled a little before answering, “Yes, I just…” she chocked back some tears, “well I never knew it could be like this. I mean, I told countless women, girls and even some guys that to help get over their experiences they needed to try again, but I just said the words.”

            “Do what I say, not what I do…” quoted Tommy in his best Mrs. Applebee impersonation.

            “Exactly.” Kim inched up in bed so her lips could reach Tommy’s and her breast touched his bicep. “I know from a clinical point of view that because I didn’t actually remember the attack, just vague sensations and little things that would trigger emotions. I tried to date, even got pretty serious with one guy but I was always afraid, I didn’t trust them.”

            She kissed him them, finding his lips warm and inviting, “You, I already trusted, it was so much easier and now God Tommy, now what do we do?”

            Her face was flushed again with a growing desire and her eyes filled with warmth and hope, but the tear tracks reminded him of her pain and that she had just put the ball in his court. _What should he do?_ But in the end, he know, his feelings had never changed.

            “Kim, I love you.” She started to say something in protest and he brought up one finger, placing it over her lips to shush her. “I never stopped. I don’t know how committed you are to Oregon, but however we make this work, I am willing to work at it and even fight for this, for us.” He took a breath, giving her a moment to digest what he had said before continuing, “Now that I have you back, I can’t let you go.”

            She playfully licked and then sucked the finger that had been on her lips, but Tommy’s stomach let them both know that sex, though amazing, was not all they needed. “Tommy, I don’t know what to say right now, but I,” she stopped. She pulled herself further up his body and pressed her lips against his, her tongue pushing into his mouth. She tried to use her body to tell him, show him that she wanted this too. She pulled her mouth away from him, and then stroked his face. “Let’s get some breakfast.”

 

            After some quick personal clean up they found themselves in the kitchen, Tommy was making coffee while Kim looked through the fridge. “For a bachelor, you have a really well stocked fridge.”

            “What can I say, I love to eat,” with a teasing tone that told her he was not speaking about the items in the fridge. Her body tingled with the memory and she wondered about returning the favor. She was still tingling and a little sore, but was anticipating their chance to go back to bed.

            “Kim?” He broke through her wandering thoughts with his use of her name as a question; she had been staring into the fridge for a minute.

            She blushed and went back to searching for breakfast items. He wondered what that was all about, but lost focus as she bent over. She had borrowed a pair of his boxers and tee shirt, and her firm bottom pushed the fabric as she pushed some of the items around. He was surprised to feel himself start to get hard again. It was like being back in high school.

           

            Scrambled eggs, toast and coffee made for a very filling breakfast and they both enjoyed teasing and playing as they fed each other, touched and kissed. Kim had smeared jam on his lips and then kissed it all off after they had finished their breakfast. Tommy pulled her out of her chair and settled her straddling his lap. She could feel his hardness pushing against her and moaned in delight but realized she wanted to try something else. She pulled away from him and slipped to her knees in front of him.

            He looked down at her very beautiful and very determined face, and felt his cock twitch as he watched her pink tongue slip out of her mouth and lick her lips. She looked up at him as she reached out, stroking his length through his shorts, then took a breath and said, “I’ve never done this.” Her voice trailed off and a dark shadow crossed her face.

            “Kim, you don’t have to, I mean…uuhn,” she cut off his protest by pulling him through the opening in his boxers. She ran her fingers and nails lightly down the warm flesh. It stiffened and pulsed in her hand and a pearl of milky fluid appeared at the opening.

            She leaned forward and tentatively licked the head of Tommy’s penis, the heat was amazing and her mind absorbed the flavor, scent and his reaction to her exploration. She opened her mouth and carefully took him in, playing with the texture of his skin with the flat of her tongue. He groaned and pushed into her mouth seeking more contact. Kim backed off, unsure when he hit the back of her throat, but knew she was loving the power over his reactions. She glanced up, finding his eyes closing and his cheeks flushed. He looked beautiful.

            It made her braver. She explored his length with her fingers and mouth. She loved his reactions when she lathed the entire length from base to tip along the ridge on the bottom and was surprised when she didn’t get the same reaction on the top. He was moaning and gasping, his legs and hips pushing him towards her mouth.

            _I can do this,_ and she took him in her mouth again and she felt him shudder, a bubble of fluid emerged from the tip of his cock and the salty and bitter flavor filled her mouth. She slowly went down his cock, taking in as much as she could, then sucked and pulled back slowly. “Oh God,” was the exclamation from Tommy and the way he said it goaded her on. She wanted to taste him completely. He had done it for her.

            She was mesmerized by the taste, smell and feel of his cock going in and out of her mouth. She brought up her hand and used it to squeeze and massage the part of him she couldn’t get in her mouth. She started going a little faster, running her tongue over the head, noticing he was leaking more fluid, and he enjoyed the headiness of the power to bring him this pleasure.

            Her teeth accidently grazed the glans and his reaction was delightful as he moaned and thrust forward lifting off the chair. He reached forward, his hands finally daring to touch her as she explored. He used every ounce of will power he had not to pull her head down but he had to warn her, “Kim…I’m gonna, uuuuhhh, cum, uuuhhh…”

            She noticed the end of his penis getting thicker and she pulled back at his warning, but the force of the first spurt surprised her as it hit the back of her throat. She swallowed quickly and continued sucking and nipping as he pulsed in her mouth. His fingers tightened in her hair and she continued to use her mouth and hands to massage him. His reaction slowed and she felt his body begin to relax and he softened in her mouth.

            She let him slip out of her mouth and the cool air kissing his moist skin causing him to sharply inhale and she looked up at him smiling, rather pleased with herself. Her hands reached for him again and she gently and lovingly tucked him back into his boxers.

            Tommy reached for her and pulled her up onto his lap again, grabbed the sides of her face and plundered her mouth, his tongue found the taste of himself on her lips thrilling. His mouth left her lips, travelling down her neck to her hairline and then behind her ear. She moaned and he could feel her hardened nipples brush his chest and she ground her crotch on his thigh. He pulled back, feeling like he could finally speak. He framed her face with his large hands. “Thank you,” he murmured and then resumed nibbling on the side of her throat.

            “It was OK? I mean I,” he cut off her hesitant question for feedback with a deep kiss.

            “It was incredible. This whole night and this morning have been incredible.” She leaned forward, putting her forehead on his, sighing when she felt his fingers stroking her thigh.

            Her eyes closed as the sensations began to overtake her again, “I can’t believe I denied myself this all these years.” She didn’t even realize she had said it out loud.

            Tommy was not surprised, but rather pleased that he was her first real experience and what an experience. Now if he could figure out a way to be her only. That thought caught him off guard, and while they sat in the kitchen, gently touching and basking in the glow left behind he realized that he wanted to share more than this with Kim, that he would love to spend tomorrow, next week, next month, the rest of his life making her happy. He still loved her.

            The contentment of having her here in his arms, in his home, he wanted her here forever. He was so lost in thought, enjoying the rapid fantasies of their future together her quiet voice pulled him out of daydream, like a fish pulled from water. “Crap,” she pushed up from his lap and he looked up at her, the question and concern covering his face, his eyebrow arching in question.

            “I am having lunch with Billy and Trini today at 11:30 and it’s what, 10 now?” She turned to leave the kitchen but he caught her hand and pulled her back to him, while climbing to his feet.

            He wrapped his arms around her and his thoughts of the future swirled in his mind and though he knew he probably shouldn’t say it, he couldn’t help it. He held her face in his hands, forcing her to look up into his face, “I love you Kim, I never stopped and I never will.” He peppered her face with kisses while stating his feelings and when he finally found her lips he could sense some hesitation, _crap I didn’t want to freak her out._

            He nipped at her bottom lip and then pulled away to look into her eyes trying to read her thoughts. She looked away but he pulled her back to face him. “I mean it Kim, I may not know Ms. Anne LaCoeur, but you are still my Kimberly Hart and I love you.”

            She didn’t want to cry but his words lanced a wound she had buried so deep that she hadn’t known it was there. The thought that no one could ever love her because she was damaged, ruined, it made her unlovable. She clung to him sobbing, letting the pain of years of denial and self loathing leave with each shaking breath, each tear that fell.

            Tommy sensed her shakiness and gently put one hand under her knees and scooped her up into his arms, carrying her out of the kitchen and back to the couch where it had all started. He sat down cradling her in his arms, holding her tight as her body continued to tremble. He gently rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head, repeating a mantra of, “I love yous,” and “it will be ok.”

            He felt her body begin to relax and he wasn’t hearing her hiccupping gasps for air between the sobs any longer. The pain she had finally let go left her completely drained and though it surprised him, he was delighted to see a soft smile cross her lips and her eyes closed and she fell asleep.

            Tommy wasn’t sure what to do. He wanted to keep her there, safely in his arms forever, but she would be pissed if she missed her lunch date. He did some mental math and realized that he could let her sleep for about 15 minutes before she would not make it on time, depending on where they were meeting.

            He shifted her ever so gently until she was laid out on the couch, he pulled an afghan down to cover her. She hadn’t stirred. He quietly walked back to the kitchen to search for his cell phone. When he finally found it upstairs in his room he surveyed the room trying to decide if calling Billy or Trini would be easier. He settled on Billy, dialed and started to walk around the room, picking up the scattered clothing, though most was in the living room. The phone rang a couple times and Billy finally answered.

            “Billy Cranston speaking, how may I help you?”

            “Billy, it’s Tommy.”

            “Morning Tommy, how are you this morning?”

            Tommy smiled, _I am having an amazing morning_ , was what he wanted to say. “Well,” and unable to keep the joy out of his voice, “I am fantastic.”

            Billy chuckled, he had heard from his classmates that Kim had shown up at the bar event with Tommy and it had appeared to most that they also left together. “Good to hear. What’s up?”

            “Kim is having lunch with you and Trini today right?”

            “Affirmative, we are meeting at her hotel at 11:30, why do you ask?”

            Even a simple conversation always sounded so formal with Billy, “Well she kinda never made it back to her hotel and I didn’t want her to be late.”

            “Oh,” was all Billy said, which was rather unlike him. He always had lots to say.

            Tommy smiled into the pone and waited for what was coming next, “So you two have finally resumed your relationship?”

            Tommy sat down on the bed, giving up on getting things picked up while talking to Billy. “Yes Billy, but that is all I am saying. Kim will still meet you at her hotel, I just wanted to make sure she wasn’t going to miss it.”

            “Why don’t you join us, even living in such close proximity to each other we hardly ever have the opportunity to really communicate with you.”

            Tommy grinned, the typical wordiness that made up Billy’s dialect, “I’ll ask her and thanks Billy.”

            “Not a problem Tommy,” and Tommy started to hang up until her heard Billy say, “tell her good morning for me will you?”

            Tommy groaned at Billy’s knowing chuckle and hung up the phone. He quickly jumped in the shower, ran through his morning routine much faster than normal and dressed for the day. Finishing up, he quickly walked down stairs to find that Kim had shifted a little on the couch but was pretty much where he had left her. He wandered around looking for the rest of her clothes before walking over to the couch.

            “Good morning beautiful,” he whispered in her ear and gently shook her shoulder. Her eyes snapped open and she took in a quick breath, tensing and getting ready to flee or fight. When she saw it was Tommy the tension left and the most breathtaking smile crossed her face.

            “Morning again,” she leaned up and kissed his cheek.

            “So I can get you back to your hotel to clean up and change in time for our lunch with Billy and Trini, if we leave in 5 minutes.”

            She had started to sit up and when he said, “Our lunch” she looked up at him waiting for an explanation, which she got.

            “I called him. You were sleeping and I knew you would be rather pissed if you missed your lunch date. So I called and well, kind of got invited to join the three of you.”

            “Oh…” she shrugged and got up. “Give me my clothes and five minutes, then we can go.” She grabbed the pile of clothes he had in his arms and sauntered up the stairs. As he watched her leave he really wished they didn’t have to go.

 

 

            Lunch had been a lot of fun and they spent a great deal of time sharing wedding photos and catching up on careers, family and of course Kim wanted to know everything Trini was willing to share about the baby.

            “I am so sorry I missed your wedding,” she sighed.

            Trini took Kim’s hand, “Kim, we missed you but I guess you just weren’t ready yet.”

            “Yes Kim,” Billy chimed in after his wife, “We do not know why you abandoned your friends and loved ones but we all realized soon after the games that something traumatic had to be keeping you away. I will not deny that we attempted to correspond and communicate, but since you never reciprocated, we all assumed you did not want the contact.”

            Kim shook her head, disgusted with herself for hurting her friends. She felt Tommy’s hand on her thigh, warm and reassuring. “I just couldn’t do it.”

            She put her napkin down and got up from the table. Tommy immediately stood out of respect and concern. She looked at him, a loving smile crossed her face. “I’m OK. Stay, I am just going to use the bathroom.”

            “I’ll join you, this little guy is doing karate on my bladder.” Trini rose from the table and stepped out. They all laughed and the two women walked out of the dining room to find the restroom.

            Billy watched Tommy’s gaze follow Kim until she was out of site, then returned to his seat returning his focus to his lunch companion.

            “Tommy, I have the right to ask you as one of Kim’s former best friends what happened, but you have the option of not telling me.”

            Tommy started to speak, but Billy raised his hand, cutting him off, “However Trini and I have extrapolated the following scenario and you can just confirm or deny it.” Tommy sat back, ready to listen and pretty sure that the two smartest people he knew had the right idea.

            “About two weeks before you got that retched Dear John letter, Kim was attacked and raped. She cut off all ties because she was embarrassed and didn’t know how to face us. As time went on she just kept building a wall between the Kim Hart we knew and was raped, and the new Kim, that had to have changed her name as we could not locate her anywhere found some kind of occupation that helped girls become stronger women, whether in gymnastics or recovering from traumas, therefore denying it ever happened.”

            “Jesus Billy, you both should be detectives.”

 

            Trini was just as blunt with Kim as Billy was with Tommy. When they both finished in the bathroom, Trini had taken a seat in a small sitting area outside the restroom and patted the chair next to her for Kim.

            “Trini, I really am sorry I didn’t show up for your wedding.”

            “It’s OK Kim. It hurt at first but Billy and I finally kind of figured out what happened and realized that when you were ready you would come home.”

            Kim looked at Trini, “What do you mean figured out what happened?”

            Trini gazed across at Kim, she was paler than the former Pink Ranger and again her color choice was all blacks and greys, but it was still Kim and Trini still loved her like a sister. “Kim we know about the rape,” she said it quietly and just waited, not sure how she might react.

            Kim wanted to deny it, wanted desperately to get up and walk away from the truth that lay between them, but realized that Trini had done nothing but state the facts. There had been sadness in her voice, but no pity or disgust. Kim sagged back into the chair, wanting to cry but not wanting to open the floodgates. She had shed enough tears. “Who else knows?”

            “Well Billy of course, and I think Billy told Jason, which means Kat probably knows as well. I don’t think the others know and I they won’t hear a word from me or Billy.”

            Kim smiled at her and helped her up. Trini pulled Kim into a hug, and Kim gasped when she felt Trini’s future son kick. “That is amazing.”

            “Doesn’t always feel amazing, but every time he moves I just get so excited to meet him.”

            Kim smiled and then turned away and buried her face in her hands. Trini leaned over as far as she could to comfort her and let her cry, rubbing her back and quietly murmuring, “We love you, we all love you.” Kim looked up and Trini continued, “If you need it we will help you in any way we can. I just wish you had asked or even just come home. I think; no I know, we all would have stood by you, helped in any way you needed us to.”

            Kim looked up, shaking her had and wiping her eyes, “I know that now, but once I wrote that letter I couldn’t face a single one of you. You all knew me and you all would have known something had happened. I was in denial and if I had come here, you would have made me face it.” Kim looked away, noticing her blotchy skin in the mirror, “I couldn’t handle it Trini, I just wasn’t ready. It wasn’t until I was in the counseling program that one of my professors noticed something and to this day I still don’t know what I did. But she pulled me aside after class and told me that a lot of victims sign up to help others but never deal with their own issues. Then she basically gave me an ultimatum, that I needed to do that first otherwise I wouldn’t be able to help others.”

            Trini reached over and squeezed Kim’s shoulder, trying to encourage her. Kim sat back on the chair, gathering her courage. “This professor flat out told me that denying it happened wouldn’t work, and then she called one of her former students and made an appointment for that afternoon.” Kim took a couple breaths and then looked in her former best friends eyes, “After a few sessions we were finally able to piece together my memories so that I understood what had happened and finally able to admit it was not my fault.”

            “Kim, how could you have thought it was your fault?” Trini asked.

            “Your brain doesn’t work right after trauma like that, and mine hadn’t been right for years.” Kim pulled away and then got up, going back to the sink to try and fix her face. When she came back she helped Trini stand and said her final piece, “Trini once I had begun to heal I realized that what I had done to all of you, but especially Tommy, was horrible and I just decided to punish myself. To stay away from my home, my family and friends, I thought somehow I was doing the right thing. It still does not make a bit of sense but none of what I came up with those couple of years does.” Kim moved towards the door, “The counselor in me knows exactly what I did now and I grew to love both my jobs and new friends. I thought I was happy.”

            Trini pulled Kim into another hug and whispered, “We love you and are so glad you are home.” When Trini let go she noticed Kim’s shoulders seemed a little less tense, that the strain she carried on the features of her face had released a little. “Shall we go back to our boys,” Trini teased.

            Kim shook her head, “Men, definitely men,” and her cheeks flushed a little.


End file.
